


Macchia Bianca

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Older Characters, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: In un mondo dove la popolazione ha tatuato sul proprio corpo il nome della propria anima gemella, quando si compie una certa età sul corpo di chi può rimanere incinta compare una macchia bianca.Kenjirou tiene nascosta la sua da anni a causa del terrore dei genitori e quando scopre di aspettare due gemelli allontana Eita e tutti i suoi cari. Per tre anni lui e la sua anima gemella non si vedono e quando riprendono i contatti sembra andare tutto per il meglio, almeno fino a quando Kenjirou non trova il suo migliore amico svenuto in bagno e scopre che qualcuno ha rapito i suoi figli e vuole ucciderlo.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologo

Si sedette sul davanzale e accese una sigaretta, sbuffando un pennacchio di fumo nell'aria.

Il vento freddo gli scompigliò i capelli e chiuse gli occhi per sentire meglio quella sensazione di gelo che gli s'insinuava nelle ossa. Quando li riaprì, levò lo sguardo al cielo tinto di rosso dal tramonto e osservò le rondini volare in alto. Si domandò come potesse essere spiccare il volo e librarsi in cielo, fuggire da tutto e da tutti, avere la consapevolezza di poter andare ovunque senza impedimenti.

Abbassò lo sguardo e fece dondolare le gambe nel vuoto. Sette piani sotto di lui non c'era anima viva che passasse per la strada. Ogni tanto qualche macchina passava per la via, ma non vi era l'ombra di pedoni.

Fece un ultimo tiro di sigaretta, poi la lasciò andare e la osservò cadere verso il basso, diventando sempre più piccola fino a quando non scomparve completamente alla sua vista. Si domandò se gli uccelli da là in cima vi avessero fatto caso o fossero stati troppo lontani per accorgersene. Lasciò cadere l'accendino all'interno dell'appartamento, poi si appoggiò alle proprie cosce con i gomiti.

Quando si spinse in avanti non si guardò indietro. Lasciò che il vento lo colpisse con violenza e accolse con gratitudine l'impatto con il cemento del marciapiede.


	2. Capitolo 1

Il nome della sua anima gemella era comparso sulla sua clavicola quando Kenjirou aveva quattro anni, ma lui l'aveva incontrata solo a sedici. Era andata bene per il primo anno nonostante le controversie, poi la macchia bianca sulla fronte del castano era scomparsa e tutto era andato a rotoli.

In realtà, Kenjirou non ricordava di aver allontanato Eita fino al punto di non vederlo più dalla fine di ottobre, quando avevano perso alle finali della qualificazione per l'Interhigh, eppure a ripensarci a posteriori si rendeva man mano conto di aver passato gli ultimi mesi del suo secondo anno al liceo a girare per i corridoi con la costante paura di incrociare qualcuno di familiare, di sentire strane voci sul suo conto e di essere portato a casa dai suoi genitori per via di quelle dicerie. Nulla di ciò era ovviamente successo, ma quando la chiazza bianca era tornata a colorare la sua fronte avrebbe tanto preferito che qualcuno – dal suo ex capitano, al suo allenatore, ai suoi genitori, alla sua anima gemella – si fosse accorto di quello che stava succedendo.

<°>.°.<°>

Il bollitore sul fornello emise uno sbuffo. L'acqua stava bollendo da quasi due minuti ormai, ma Taichi aveva lasciato che il pentolino restasse sulla fiamma senza curarsi del fatto che dopo il thè sarebbe stato bollente e quindi imbevibile. Lo sguardo del biondo rimase fisso sulla piccola figura che, seduta sulle sue ginocchia, muoveva per aria un piccolo aeroplanino.

Fuyuki aveva poco più di un anno e mezzo, sottili occhi marroni e una personalità un po' troppo iperattiva. Tutto il contrario era Yukine, il gemello minore, con i suoi capelli ramati, i grandi occhi castani e un carattere molto più tranquillo e gestibile.

Kawanishi aveva incominciato a trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo che non veniva catturato dall'università o dal lavoro nel piccolo appartamento che aveva aiutato Kenjirou ad affittare poco prima che incominciasse il suo terzo e ultimo anno di liceo. Il suo migliore amico aveva iniziato a lavorare part-time in un locale poco dopo la scomparsa della macchia bianca e ora, tra lavoro, università e bambini il suo ciclo sonno-veglia si era notevolmente accorciato, quindi Taichi aveva – quale buon amico che era – gentilmente accettato di badare ai due gemelli per qualche ora ogni settimana per permettere al suo coetaneo di riposare un po' gli occhi.

Fuyuki si alzò e si diresse con passo deciso verso il fratello, allungandogli il piccolo aeroplano e attendendo che l'altro lo prendesse per giocare. Il castano per tutta risposta gli diede le spalle e si raggomitolò ancora di più al petto del padre addormentato. Taichi approfittò di quel piccolo momento di distrazione per versare il thè caldo nelle due tazze e lasciarlo in infusione. In quel preciso momento il suo telefono trillò, attirando l'attenzione di tutti tranne che del neo-genitore ancora addormentato.

Il messaggio non era lungo né da qualcuno di particolare, tranne per il fatto che proveniva da uno dei colleghi del biondo che lo pregava di arrivare prima al lavoro per sostituire un collega. Kawanishi scosse con una mano la spalla di Kenjirou, facendolo svegliare un po' di soprassalto.

«Che succede?» il castano sbadigliò, stropicciandosi un occhio e mettendosi seduto. Yukine si rannicchiò contro lo schienale del divano, godendosi il calore emanato dal tessuto.

«Mi hanno chiamato prima a lavoro. Devo andare.» Taichi si era già allontanato per infilarsi la giacca. «Ti ho preparato il thè. Attento che scotta. Bevi anche il mio, se ti va.»

Il castano annuì e si alzò con un sospiro. «Grazie per essere venuto. Ci sentiamo dopo.»

Il biondo annuì. «Certo. Non studiare troppo.»

«Non vedo cos'altro potrei fare per passare il pomeriggio.» borbottò l'altro in risposta. Kawanishi scollò le spalle.

«Potresti stare con i tuoi figli e avere una giornata tranquilla, per una volta?» come a dar conferma della frase Fuyuki allungò l'aeroplanino giocattolo al padre con un grosso sorriso stampato sul volto. «Vedi? Anche lui è d'accordo.»

Shirabu afferrò il giocattolo e prese in braccio il figlio. «Ciao, Taichi. Divertiti.»

«Ah-ah. Ti racconterò di quanti casi umani ho incontrato.»

«Ricordati di toglierti dalla lista.»

«A questo punto dovrò togliere anche te.» prima che il castano potesse rispondere Taichi uscì di casa e chiuse la porta, lasciando Kenjirou, Fuyuki e Yukine da soli. Per un attimo nell'appartamento regnò silenzio, poi Fuyuki si tolse il ciuccio di bocca e fissò il padre negli occhi, sentenziando con voce autorevole – per quanta un bambino di quasi due anni ne potesse possedere: «Pa-ppa.»

Shirabu levò gli occhi al cielo ma si diresse ugualmente verso il frigorifero.

«Hai mangiato letteralmente...» lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio che segnava le cinque di pomeriggio. Aveva dormito più di quanto avesse immaginato, anche se solitamente crollava alle tre e si destava alle sei, quando Taichi andava al lavoro. «Okay, sì, capisco che tu abbia fame, ma dovresti imparare a rispettare un po' di più gli orari umani, non credi? Non puoi mangiare ogni volta che il tuo stomaco brontola o andrai in giro rotolando.»

Guardò il figlio e alzò un sopracciglio alla sua espressione dubbiosa. «Non mi guardare così, sono tuo padre.»

«Pa-ppa.» ripeté Fuyuki. Yukine si avvicinò ai due e con una mano tirò i pantaloni di Kenjirou per attirare la sua attenzione, poi annuì solidale. Il castano levò gli occhi al cielo e aprì il frigo.

«Va bene, va bene, ma fate solo merenda.»

Fare solo merenda andò bene a tutti e due e mentre sbocconcellavano allegramente qualche biscotto al cioccolato – Kenjirou aveva provato dapprima con lo yogurt e poi con la frutta ma ambo i tentativi erano stati vani per i due piccoli pozzi senza fondo che si ritrovava in casa – Shirabu poté concentrarsi sulle e-mail ricevute mentre sorseggiava il thè non più così bollente. Aveva col tempo imparato a tenere in allerta tutti i suoi sensi e quando vide Fuyuki cercar di afferrare qualcosa tra il quinto e il sesto biscotto allontanò la confezione con un gesto rapido e gli mise davanti il bicchiere di spremuta d'arancia precedentemente preparato.

Fuyuki era la persona più simile alla sua anima gemella che Kenjirou avesse mai visto. Se per i primi mesi in cui aveva evitato Semi non era riuscito più a figurarsi il suo viso, ora lo vedeva per quasi tutto il giorno e da un certo punto di vista questa poteva essere definita una sorta di tortura. Rimase per qualche secondo ad osservare i capelli color biondo cenere del bambino di fronte a lui e una piccola parte della sua mente si domandò come sarebbe stata la sua vita se seduto a quel tavolo ci fosse stato anche Eita. Di certo chiassoso e irritante, rispose il resto del suo cervello, poi scacciò il pensiero.

La verità era che Shirabu non avrebbe mai voluto allontanare Semi, ma quando la macchia bianca sulla sua fronte era scomparsa il panico lo aveva assalito. Come obiettivo si era prefissato dapprima quello di nascondere l'ormai evidenza alla sua famiglia perché non voleva incontrare lo sguardo deluso dei suoi genitori solo per sentirsi dire "te l'avevo detto". Dopo la sconfitta alla finale delle qualificazioni dell'Interhigh però la parte più spaventata del suo cervello aveva capito di non poter più girare per la scuola come se nulla fosse e in un momento di panico aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi sempre di più dalla sua anima gemella fino a quando nessun contatto era diventato più necessario. Il castano lo aveva accettato, alla fine: Eita si era diplomato e lui non era andato alla cerimonia, così come Semi aveva fatto quando si era diplomato Kenjirou.

Dopo la fine del suo secondo anno di liceo Shirabu non era tornato a casa. Aveva seguito Taichi dalla sua famiglia convito che si sarebbe potuto preparare al meglio per il suo ultimo anno di superiori, ma dopo nemmeno dieci giorni di vacanze si era ritrovato ricoverato in ospedale e dopo pochissimi giorni a gestire una vita completamente nuova che lo aveva mandato in panico.

La goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso era arrivata quando suo fratello maggiore, Akihito, lo aveva chiamato al telefono e gli aveva domandato in maniera abbastanza diretta, confusa e arrabbiata perché non si fosse presentato a casa per le vacanze di Natale né per quelle primaverili. Dopo aver ascoltato in silenzio la sclerata che il più piccolo gli aveva fatto al telefono, suo fratello si era accordato con il castano per incontrarsi qualche giorno dopo ed era grazie a lui che Shirabu aveva potuto concentrarsi quasi del tutto sulla scuola e sullo sport durante il suo ultimo anno di liceo.

Akihito si era rivelato essere un ottimo babysitter dal momento in cui entrambi i gemelli lo avevano adorato dal primo momento, sicuramente causa del fatto che la prima volta che si erano incontrati lui li aveva riempiti di complimenti, attenzioni e _regali_ – Kenjirou lo aveva voluto uccidere quando si era reso conto che i suoi figli sarebbero cresciuti viziatissimi.

Il suono di qualcosa che crollava a terra tirò fuori Shirabu dai propri pensieri. Se poco prima si era fatto i complimenti da solo per la sua ottima attenzione, mentre osservava con un sopracciglio alzato il pacco di biscotti caduto a terra si diede uno schiaffo mentale. Spostò lo sguardo da Yukine a Fuyuki e tirò un lungo sospiro per calmare i nervi.

«Chi è stato?» i due s'indicarono a vicenda e Shirabu decise che dare una testata al tavolo sarebbe stato più produttivo.

3/Si alzò e sollevò Yukine dal seggiolone. «Ce la fate a stare tranquilli per cinque minuti mentre pulisco o mi farete esasperare?»

«E-sa-s... S... Se-pe... Ra-e.» ripeté Yukine. Kenjirou sorrise debolmente mentre faceva scendere anche Fuyuki dal seggiolone.

«E-sa-s-p-e-ra-re.» Yukine corrugò le sopracciglia e si guardò le mani.

«E-sa-s... E-e... E-sa-se-pe-ra-e.» ripeté, sedendosi sul tappeto e guardando in maniera interrogativa il fratello. «Esasepesare.»

«Esasesasesare.» lo imitò il biondo, afferrando una delle tante macchinine con cui prima aveva fatto piccole e innocenti gare di velocità assieme a Taichi, ora sparse e dimenticate sul pavimento.

Kenjirou buttò nel cestino le briciole appena raccolte da terra mentre una macchinina gli colpiva la caviglia. La afferrò e si andò a sedere di fianco ai due bambini, lasciando che la loro fantasia creasse gare e scontri tra le piccole auto.

Quasi sobbalzò quando il campanello suonò: non appena aprì la porta si ritrovò davanti Akihito e si fece da parte per farlo passare. Non appena il più grande mise piede nell'appartamento Fuyuki gli saltò addosso e si avvinghiò alla sua gamba, gridando "zio!".

«Sei in anticipo.» osservò il castano mentre chiudeva la porta d'ingresso. Akihito scosse la testa e indicò l'orologio. «No. Sono le sei e mezza come al solito.»

Dentro di sé Kenjirou si domandò quando il tempo fosse volato tanto velocemente, ma scacciò il pensiero e si passò una mano tra i capelli con un sospiro. «Mi vado a cambiare.»

Shirabu si chiuse in camera e mentre s'infilava la camicia bianca con sopra ricamato il nome del locale dove lavorava sentì il chiacchiericcio di Akihito e Fuyuki proveniente dal salotto. Con un sorriso si pettinò i capelli e quando tornò nella sala trovò Yukine seduto sulle gambe dello zio e Fuyuki a cavalluccio sulle sue spalle.

«Papà! Papà!» il biondo si sbilanciò verso il castano e lui si affrettò ad andargli vicino per sorreggerlo. Il bambino puntò lo sguardo sul padre e sorrise. «Oggi... Oggi dici... oggi dici la storia?»

«Racconti.» Kenjirou accarezzò i capelli biondi del più piccolo. «Oggi racconti la storia.»

«Oggi racconti la storia?» ripeté Fuyuki speranzoso. Il castano sospirò, ma forzò un piccolo sorriso sul volto e annuì.

«Se torno in tempo, certo, ma per sentirla non devi addormentarti.»

Fuyuki scosse la testa. «Non... Non lo faccio!»

Shirabu gli baciò la fronte e scompigliò delicatamente i capelli di Yukine, poi uscì di casa salutando il fratello e sapendo che quando sarebbe tornato dal lavoro avrebbe trovato già i bambini a letto e Akihito intento a lavorare sul proprio computer.


	3. Capitolo 2

Eita non vedeva la sua anima gemella da tre anni, precisamente dal suo ultimo anno di liceo. All'inizio le cose tra loro erano andate bene, quasi a gonfie vele. Il primo anno era passato in maniera impeccabile, poi era successo qualcosa che lui non riusciva a spiegarsi e da giugno il loro rapporto era andato man mano a deteriorarsi fino a quando in novembre non avevano smesso completamente di parlarsi, di vedersi e di preoccuparsi gli uni degli altri.

Per i primi mesi del loro silenzio Semi aveva cercato una spiegazione plausibile, un qualcosa che giustificasse lo strano comportamento del suo fidanzato, ma alla fine aveva semplicemente accettato che forse Kenjirou non voleva aver null'a che vedere con lui e che lo aveva accantonato.

Si era diplomato e con il passare delle settimane si era dimenticato del suo legame, di come ci si sentisse ad essere profondamente innamorati di qualcuno, e si era convito di esser riuscito a superare il grande, immenso punto interrogativo di nome Kenjirou Shirabu. Questo, almeno, fino a quando non lo aveva visto con indosso il grembiule di un rinomato locale mentre tornava a casa dal lavoro.

Per un attimo non aveva fatto caso a lui e soprattutto al locale perché era uno di quei bar aperti solitamente la sera che si riempivano di persone tronfie e ricche sfondate pronte ad ubriacarsi o a sfoggiare i propri portafogli gonfi alla cassa. Era stato più che altro il cliente che gli aveva aperto la porta in faccia a convincerlo a posare lo sguardo sull'interno del posto mentre lo rimproverava con irritazione.

Aveva visto Kenjirou per caso. Era appena uscito dalle cucine con due grossi vassoi in mano ed Eita era rimasto ad osservarlo, fermo sulla soglia del bar, constatando con sorpresa che non era cambiato quasi per niente: aveva la stessa frangia inclinata, la stessa espressione imbronciata e la stessa diligenza di sempre mentre si dirigeva verso i vari tavoli schivando persone, bambini, animali e borse.

A ripensarci, Eita vorrebbe poter dire di essere entrato nel locale e di aver bloccato Shirabu per un braccio, ma la verità dei fatti era che quando Semi si era trovato sul punto di entrare nel bar per chiamarlo si era reso conto del fatto che non avrebbe avuto nulla da dirgli. Per mesi si era tormentato su cosa avrebbe detto se avesse mai incontrato nuovamente Kenjirou, ma quando aveva finalmente avuto la possibilità di parlargli la sua mente si era svuotata e aveva capito che non avrebbe avuto senso riaprire una vecchia ferita solo per poi fare scena muta, quindi era andato via.

La verità era che la cosa che dava più fastidio al biondo era quella di aver scoperto di _abitare_ e di _lavorare_ nella stessa città della sua anima gemella e di non saperlo neppure. Era passato chissà quante infinità di volte di fronte a quel locale e non lo aveva mai notato e questo gli dava incredibilmente sui nervi. Forse era stata proprio questa sua testardaggine a convincerlo a scrivere a Taichi.

Si erano parlati per un po', chiacchierando del più e del meno riguardo le loro vite e i loro impieghi lavorativi o scolastici come due persone non propriamente in confidenza che non si parlano da anni, poi Eita aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento giusto per rivelare il vero motivo per cui aveva contattato Taichi e aveva tirato fuori l'argomento "Kenjirou Shirabu".

All'inizio Kawanishi era stato riluttante a parlarne. Aveva cercato di cambiare più volte argomento, ma alla fine aveva ceduto all'insistenza di Semi e gli aveva rivelato che Kenjirou aveva un appartamento in città già da due anni. Avevano iniziato a parlare di Shirabu e la questione era andata avanti per una buona ora.

Taichi gli aveva spiegato che il castano aveva avuto un buon motivo per allontanarlo e aveva consigliato ad Eita di parlargli e di cercarlo, perché di certo si sarebbero sentiti meglio entrambi dopo aver abbattuto i muri tra loro.

Semi ora si trovava quindi, ragionevolmente, al parco. Era arrivato in ritardo rispetto all'orario dettogli da Taichi, quindi mentre raggiungeva il parco aveva temuto che non avrebbe più trovato Kenjirou, eppure si era ricreduto quando aveva visto la familiare frangia in lontananza. Si era fermato ad una ventina di metri di distanza, al fianco di un grosso albero, ed era rimasto per una buona manciata di minuti ad osservarlo. Più che altro, stava fissando con occhi sgranati il passeggino nero con un bambino dormiente dentro e l'altro piccolo individuo che raccoglieva le foglie da terra.

Si avvicinò lentamente e senza badare alle foglie secche che scricchiolavano sotto le sue scarpe, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sui tre.

Kenjirou mentirebbe se non ammettesse di sapere che Eita lo avrebbe raggiunto. Quando alzò lo sguardo non fu sorpreso di vedere Semi avvicinarsi lentamente perché quando lui e Taichi si erano scambiati la lunga serie di messaggi Kawanishi era a casa del castano e gli aveva detto tutto. Afferrò delicatamente Fuyuki e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe, continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo con Eita mentre il bambino strappava le foglie.

Eita si fermò a due metri dalla panchina e per un attimo rimase in silenzio, cercando di riordinare i pensieri nella sua testa. Spostò lo sguardo da Shirabu a Fuyuki – che gli aveva dato la sua attenzione – a Yukine, ancora profondamente addormentato, poi di nuovo su Kenjirou. Fece un passo avanti e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma tutto quello che ne uscì fu un debole "ciao".

«Ciao.» rispose il castano, mantenendo il contatto visivo. Eita strinse le labbra e si decise ad avvicinarsi ancora di più. S'inginocchiò sul terriccio umido e osservò Fuyuki negli occhi – marroni e profondi quanto i suoi.

«Sai,» attaccò il biondo. «quando Kawanishi mi ha detto che avevi avuto un buon motivo per piantarmi in asso come hai fatto, ho provato ad immaginarmi quale potesse essere stato, ma... Ma non mi sarei mai immaginato _questo_.»

Kenjirou serrò le labbra, sibilando. «È proprio per non sentire quel tono nella tua voce che non te l'ho detto. Non sono venuto qui per essere compatito.»

«E chi ti dice che io ti stia compatendo?» allungò una mano e sorrise dolcemente a Fuyuki. «Ciao. Io sono Eita. Come ti chiami?»

Il bambino lo osservò per qualche secondo, scrutando il viso dell'uomo fin troppo simile al suo, poi alzò lo sguardo su Kenjirou e vedendolo annuire si decise a prendere la mano che gli veniva porta. «Fuyuki.»

«È un bellissimo nome.» il bambino sorrise, sporgendosi in avanti.

«Sì! L'ha scelto papà!» Semi lanciò un'occhiata divertita a Kenjirou, che si agitò leggermente sulla panchina come se fosse a disagio. Con un profondo respiro Eita tornò a guardare Fuyuki.

«E quanti anni hai, Fuyuki?» il bambino alzò tre dita.

«Quasi tre!» l'ultimo tassello del puzzle andò al suo posto e un piccolo sorriso si andò a formare sul viso del biondo. Si alzò e indicò lo scivolo dietro la panchina.

«Fuyuki, che ne dici di andare a giocare con lo scivolo? Io e papà dovremmo fare due chiacchiere.» Semi si sedette sulla panchina mentre il bambino saltava a terra e svegliava il fratello, trascinandolo sui giochi. Eita attese che i due fossero abbastanza concentrati sulle loro fantasie prima di schiarirsi la gola. «Quindi è per questo che l'ultimo ricordo che ho di te sei tu che mi gridi davanti alla porta della mia stanza che sono la persona che ti perseguita negli incubi.»

Kenjirou si morse un labbro e si mosse scompostamente sulla panchina, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani intrecciate. «Non sapevo cosa fare. È stata una situazione abbastanza difficile da gestire.»

«Mi hai ignorato per tre anni, Shirabu.»

«Lo so. Mi dispiace.»

«Diamine, io...» Eita sospirò. «Sai, prima di accettare di venire a letto con me avresti potuto fare presente che la tua macchia è bianca e non nera come quella della maggior parte dei ragazzi.»

Kenjirou strinse i pugni in grembo e annuì. «Mi dispiace.»

«Dio, perché ti stai continuando a scusare?» Semi gli sollevò il viso con una mano e lo costrinse ad incrociare il suo sguardo, poi sorrise. «Non è un qualcosa per cui bisogna scusarsi. È successo e bisogna solo accettarlo, no?»

Spostò lo sguardo sui due bambini intenti a rincorrersi attorno allo scivolo e il castano lo osservò con gli occhi sgranati. «Non... Non sei arrabbiato con me?»

«E perché dovrei esserlo?» il biondo gli lanciò un'occhiata. «Mi hai allontanato e questo è stato sbagliato, ma hai avuto i tuoi buoni motivi immagino. Non è così?»

«Sì.» il più piccolo tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni. Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi secondi, osservando i due tentare arrampicarsi sullo scivolo all'incontrario per poi perdere la presa e crollare nuovamente a terra, poi Eita ruppe il silenzio.

«Allora... Sono Fuyuki e...?» Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata.

«Yukine.» Semi annuì.

«È un bel nome.» mormorò. «Li hai scelti tutti e due tu?»

«Yukine... Yukine lo ha scelto Taichi.» rispose l'altro, domandandosi se il biondo percepisse la tensione presente nell'aria. Il più grande si voltò verso Shirabu e sospirò.

«Come te la passi?» domandò di getto. Il castano scrollò le spalle.

«Si va avanti.» si limitò a rispondere.

«No, dico... Come l'hai vissuta? È stata dura?»

Kenjirou annuì. «Per... I primi tempi sì.»

«E...» Eita esitò, poi si voltò completamente verso il castano. «Ti va di parlarne?»

«Non c'è molto da dire, in realtà.» Shirabu prese a torturare con le dita i bottoni della giacca. «Ho iniziato a lavorare nel locale verso settembre e avevo qualche soldo da parte, nel mio conto, quindi in qualche modo, quando ho iniziato l'università, l'affitto dell'appartamento sono riuscito a pagarlo senza destare sospetti ai miei genitori. Taichi ha-»

«I tuoi non lo sanno?!» sbottò di scatto Semi, interrompendolo. Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

«Lo sa mio fratello maggiore, Akihito. È lui che tiene i bambini quando ho da fare e sono stati da lui durante il mio ultimo anno di liceo, per la maggior parte.»

«Perché non lo hai detto alla tua famiglia?» Shirabu sentì un brivido di ribrezzo nel vedere lo sguardo di compassione che Eita gli stava lanciando. «Sarebbe stato più semplice, non credi?»

«Sei qui per vedere me e i tuoi figli o per commentare le mie scelte di vita?» sibilò il più basso in risposta. Vedendo che il biondo non rispondeva, continuò. «L'università è okay, anche se lavorare, avere una famiglia e studiare è stancante, ma... Taichi è un buon babysitter e quando è libero al pomeriggio riesco a riposare un po'.»

«Sai che... Sai che potresti mandarli all'asilo e complicarti meno la vita, vero?» Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata seguita da un sorriso sarcastico.

«Lavoro part-time in un locale, frequento l'università e devo gestire un appartamento in affitto con relative spese per far sopravvivere due bambini e un adulto. Cerco di non farmi scoprire dalla mia famiglia che è da ormai tre anni che si domanda perché io non torni mai a casa per Natale o per qualche festività, quindi è difficile riuscire a metter da parte i soldi _anche_ per mandarli all'asilo.»

Eita strinse le labbra, rimuginando per parecchi secondi. «Vuoi... Mi permetteresti di darti una mano?»

Il castano si bloccò sul posto, deglutendo. «Non ho intenzione di vivere a tue spese.»

«Non sto dicendo questo!» Semi gli afferrò una mano. «Voglio... Non mi allontanare di nuovo.»

Kenjirou si alzò, allontanandosi per afferrare il passeggino. «Devo andare al lavoro. Ci sentiamo.»

Anche Eita si alzò. «Kenjirou, per favore. Penso di aver il diritto di vedere... Di vedere la mia famiglia. Ti potrei aiutare.»

Shirabu tolse i blocchi alle ruote e fece un passo indietro. «Grazie di essere venuto, ma devo veramente andare.»

Eita gli afferrò un polso, bloccandolo sul posto. «Hai detto che mi hai allontanato per paura che la prendessi male.»

«Senti, se arrivo in ritardo anche oggi il mio capo ha detto che mi butta fuori, quindi _mollami_.»

«Cazzo, ma stammi a sentire almeno!»

«Anche tu!» il castano strattonò il polso e indietreggiò. «Non voglio essere licenziato.»

«Se mi stessi a sentire non dovresti preoccupartene!»

«Ti ho già detto che non voglio vivere a tue spese!»

«Non si tratta di vivere a mie spese o meno, non lo capisci?!» Eita scostò il passeggino con un gesto secco e si piantò di fronte al castano, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. «Ti ho aspettato... Ti ho cercato per anni. Sei la mia anima gemella e... E so che da qualche parte dentro quel cuore di ghiaccio che ti sei costruito ti interessa ancora di me, quindi per favore, _per favore_ , non te ne andare ancora.»

Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi e tirò un profondo respiro, poi si allontanò dalla presa del biondo, mormorando: «Devo andare.»

«Kenjirou...»

«Ci sentiamo, Eita.» il castano si allontanò, prendendo per mano Fuyuki e aiutando Yukine a salire sul passeggino, mentre Semi rimase fermo di fianco alla panchina ad osservarli andar via.


	4. Capitolo 3

«Che vuol dire che te ne sei andato via?!» sbottò Taichi, piantando il piatto pulito sopra al tavolo. Kenjirou si voltò lanciandogli un'occhiataccia, sibilando: «Abbassa la voce o sveglierai i bambini. Io non gliela racconto di nuovo la storiella della buonanotte.»

Kawanishi chiuse gli occhi e tirò un profondo respiro per calmarsi. «Okay, scusa, hai ragione. Ma spiegami perché diamine te ne sei andato piantandolo in asso.»

Shirabu scrollò le spalle. «Ero in ritardo per il turno. Non voglio rischiare che mi sbattano fuori, perché poi trovare un nuovo lavoro ugualmente retribuito sarebbe difficile. Già con lo stipendio che ho, pagare affitto e bollette è difficile.»

«Cosa...» il biondo appoggiò lo strofinaccio e afferrò il suo migliore amico per le spalle, facendolo voltare. «Ti rendi conto che il padre dei tuoi figli ti ha palesemente _implorato_ di tornare con lui e ti ha... Dio, ti ha detto che avrebbe pensato alle tue spese e tu hai rifiutato! Non ho idea di come tirerai fuori i soldi per pagarti la retta universitaria l'anno prossimo visto che qualunque aiuto ti venga proposto tu rifiuti!»

«Non voglio vivere a sue spese. Non sarebbe giusto.» ribadì Kenjirou, tornando a lavare i piatti. Taichi fece un passo indietro, massaggiandosi le tempie.

«Forse allora è il caso di mandare un bel messaggio ai tuoi genitori con scritto "ciao, siete nonni da tre anni, siccome qui stiamo facendo la fame che ne dite se ripristiniamo tutti i rapporti così magari sia io che i miei figli avremmo una buona salute e una buona istruzione?"» Shirabu gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, schizzandolo con la schiuma del sapone per piatti.

«Non ho intenzione di scrivere alla mia famiglia solo per farmi guardare dall'alto al basso.»

«Sai che prima o poi lo scopriranno, non è vero?» mormorò Taichi. Kenjirou si fermò e tirò un lungo sospiro, annuendo.

«Sì, lo so, ma preferisco che sia poi invece che prima.» esclamò. «E poi, comunque, al massimo, posso chiedere ad Akihito di versare qualcosa sul mio conto bancario.»

«Mi stai dicendo che parlarne civilmente con la tua famiglia non va bene ma rubare i soldi sì?»

«Non è "rubare i soldi". È più un prestito...» Taichi tornò ad asciugare i piatti con un lungo sospiro.

«Sei impossibile.» improvvisamente il suo cellulare trillò e si allungò per leggere il messaggio. «Cazzo.»

Kenjirou si voltò verso di lui. «Che succede?»

«È il mio capo. Una delle cameriere sta di nuovo male e vuole che la rimpiazzi dopodomani.» Shirabu sbiancò.

«Ma... Ma dopodomani è...» deglutì. «È sabato.»

«Sì, lo so anche io che è sabato, grazie Kenjirou.»

Il castano appoggiò la spugna e scosse la testa. «No, voglio dire... Io lavoro e... e anche Akihito e... e se devi lavorare anche tu allora...»

Kawanishi sembrò realizzare. «Oh.»

«Devo chiamare il locale per avvertire che dovrò portare i bambini. Fammi passare.» Kenjirou si sfilò i guanti, ma Taichi gli sbarrò la strada. «Cosa? Fammi passare, Taichi.»

Il biondo scosse la testa. «No, non portarli là. Lo sai com'è sempre il sabato sera. Se iniziano ad andare in giro è la fine.»

«Beh, non mi pare di avere molte altre alternative, non credi?!» sbottò il castano, alzando le braccia.

«Chiama Semi-san.» Shirabu sbatté le palpebre una, due e poi tre volte.

«Cosa?»

«Chiama Semi-san.» ripeté Taichi.

«Semi-san? Eita?» rispose Kenjirou nel tentativo di capire se aveva effettivamente capito bene. Il suo migliore amico annuì. «Spero tu stia scherzando.»

«No, non scherzo. Ha detto che sarebbe stato disponibile ad aiutarti, no? Beh, che ti aiuti.» Kenjirou sbuffò irritato e tentò di circumnavigare la figura del suo migliore amico.

«Spostati e smettila di scherzare su questa roba. Non sei simpatico.»

«No, io invece sono serio. Molto serio.» afferrò Kenjirou per un braccio per trattenerlo.

«Veramente? Cioè, sei serio?» il più basso lo guardò come se avesse detto qualcosa di molto stupido. «Vuoi che chiami la persona che ho ignorato per tre anni e che ieri pomeriggio ho piantato in asso solo perché lavoro in un posto poco raccomandabile per dei bambini che non so a chi lasciare?»

«Esattamente, sì.» rispose Taichi. Si fissarono per qualche secondo, poi Shirabu scosse la testa e sorpassò il suo migliore amico spingendolo leggermente di lato.

«Senti, ho da fare e non ho tempo da perdere. Fammi fare questa dannata chiamata.» il castano si avvicinò al telefono e lo sbloccò, aprendo la rubrica. Taichi annuì e lasciò cadere sul tavolo il panno per asciugare i piatti.

«D'accordo, fai quella chiamata.» afferrò la sua giacca e se la infilò. «Ma sappi che io non sono per niente d'accordo.»

E uscì sbattendo la porta e lasciando cadere l'appartamento in un silenzio mortale.

Il locale era più affollato di quanto si sarebbe immaginato quella sera e la musica più alta di quanto la sua testa dolorante potesse sopportare. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che il suo capo lo avrebbe spedito a lavorare nel locale sottostante, ma quello che non si aspettava era di ritrovarsi una figura fin troppo familiare in attesa al bancone per ordinare qualcosa da bere. Afferrò il bicchiere di whisky con ghiaccio che uno dei clienti aveva ordinato, depositandoglielo davanti, e si avvicinò ad Eita.

«Che ci fai qui?» domandò, aprendo il rubinetto dell'acqua e iniziando a lavare i bicchieri sporchi.

«Beh, ti cercavo. Insomma, sono passato di fronte al locale e mi sono detto "perché non passo a salutarlo?"» Semi si appoggiò al bancone. «Poi però non ti vedevo di sopra e quindi ho chiesto ad uno dei tuoi colleghi dove fossi e mi hanno detto di scendere qui giù.»

Shirabu tirò un profondo respiro e piantò un bicchiere appena lavato e riempito con un po' di champagne di fronte al biondo. «Bene, ora mi hai salutato, quindi bevi e vattene.»

Eita afferrò il bicchiere e tirò un lungo sorso. «Sai, quando ho scoperto che lavoravi part-time qui pensavo che facessi le pulizie o stessi alla cassa, però _wow_ , sei dietro il bancone di uno strip-club.»

«Non mi pagano la cifra che mi pagano all'ora perché gli fa piacere.»

«Cosa direbbero i clienti che servi se sapessero che pagano per lo stipendio di un aspirante dottore che deve sostenere da solo – da solo! – ben due bambini?»

«Di certo non tutte le stronzate che stai dicendo tu. Quanto cazzo hai già bevuto?» sibilò il castano, afferrando un bicchiere vuoto abbandonato sul bancone e mettendolo nel lavello.

«Nulla di ché. Una tua collega mi ha offerto uno shottino. Era carina, sai. Mi ha anche chiesto il numero.» Kenjirou alzò lo sguardo dal lavello solo per lanciargli un'occhiataccia ed Eita ridacchiò. «Geloso?»

«Di te? Mai.»

«Oh, smettila di comportarti come se tutto andasse perfettamente, per favore.» Eita si sporse verso Shirabu. «So che stasera Kawanishi lavora.»

Shirabu si mordicchiò un labbro ma non concesse ad Eita la sua attenzione. «E quindi?»

« _E quindi_ a chi hai lasciato i _nostri_ figli?» Kenjirou si voltò verso una donna che tentava di richiamare la sua attenzione e prese mentalmente nota del suo ordine prima di tornare da Eita per preparare il cocktail.

«Non penso sia cosa che ti riguardi né interessi.» fece in risposta. Semi scosse la testa con un sospiro.

«No, non è vero. Dove sono, Kenjirou? Non dirmi che li hai lasciati a casa da soli.»

Il castano fece una smorfia disgustata. «Certo che no, per chi mi hai preso?»

Eita attese che finisse di preparare l'ordine per poi allungarlo alla donna che gli fece l'occhiolino. Lui la ignorò e tornò a guardare Shirabu. «E quindi?»

«E quindi cosa?» Eita buttò giù il resto dello champagne. «Posso sapere dove sono? Sono venuto qui per darti una mano.»

«Non mi serve il tuo aiuto, te l'ho già detto.» sbottò il più basso, allontanandosi per sentire l'ordine di un nuovo cliente. Eita tamburellò le dita sul tavolo attendendo che il castano tornasse dopo aver passato il bicchiere all'uomo.

«Prepara qualcosa anche per me, ti va?»

«Sei già abbastanza brillo per quel che mi riguarda.»

«Il tuo lavoro è far ubriacare i clienti, non tenerli sobri.» Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi per contare da uno a cinque nel tentativo di calmarsi. «Sono un cliente anch'io, in fondo.»

Shirabu sospirò. «Che cosa vuoi?»

«La cosa più lunga che puoi preparare in questa postazione.» Kenjirou gli scoccò un'occhiataccia.

«Ti odio.»

«No, non è vero.»

«Senti,» Kenjirou gli piantò davanti un bicchiere d'acqua presa dal rubinetto. «Se davvero ci tieni a darmi una mano vammi a fare la spesa per domani. E no, non ho intenzione di servirti altri alcolici.»

Eita prese il bicchiere d'acqua senza obiettare. «D'accordo. Cosa ti serve?»

Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata fugace per controllare che fosse serio, poi prese un paio di chiavi dalla tasca e le allungò al biondo. «Fatti indicare la stanza dei camerini. Dentro lo zaino ci sono sia le chiavi di casa, che il portafoglio, che il mio cellulare. La lista è negli appunti. Questo è l'indirizzo.»

Scrisse su un pezzo di carta la via del suo appartamento e allungò il foglio a Semi. Il biondo gli sorrise. «D'accordo. A dopo.»

«Chiudi a chiave la porta quando esci!» gli gridò dietro Kenjirou.

<°>.°.<°>

«Quindi ti ha fatto la spesa.» Kenjirou si sedette sul divano con un sospiro, sfogliando pigramente le pagine del libro di anatomia comprata che aveva davanti.

«Solo perché volevo che se ne andasse.» fece una smorfia, sistemandosi il telefono tra orecchio e spalla. «Ha preso più roba di quella che avevo scritto e ha pure usato i suoi soldi.»

«E di cosa ti lamenti, esattamente?» dal tono di voce che aveva, Kenjirou immaginò che Taichi stesse sorridendo divertito dall'altra parte della linea.

«Gli avevo detto di usare i miei soldi.» sbuffò.

«Non penso che lo manderai sul lastrico per avergli fatto comprare due verdure e qualche pacco di noodles istantanei.»

«Mi ha lasciato un biglietto attaccato al frigo dove mi ha scritto il suo nuovo numero di cellulare, dicendo di chiamarlo! Se si aspetta davvero che lo faccia-» Kawanishi lo interruppe.

«Beh, penso che dovresti farlo. Lui ci sta provando davvero, sai? Ultimamente ci sentiamo più spesso e sembra davvero abbattuto per come lo stai evitando.»

«Beh, cosa si aspetta che faccia? Lui lavora in ufficio e fa parte di una band, io studio all'università e lavoro part-time in un bar. Non siamo compatibili.» Taichi sbuffò dall'altro lato della linea.

«Siete anime gemelle. Certo che lo siete.»

«Sto riattaccando.»

«Chiamalo!» Shirabu mise fine alla chiamata con un sospiro sconsolato e rimase ad osservare la rubrica telefonica.

Forse Taichi aveva ragione e lui doveva veramente chiamare Eita, ma il solo pensiero di chiedergli di vedersi dopo come lo aveva trattato gli diede il voltastomaco e mise in stand-by lo schermo scuotendo la testa. Forse un giorno, ma di certo non oggi, si disse.

<°>.°.<°>

Kenjirou avrebbe dovuto immaginare che incominciare a trovare pacchi anonimi davanti alla porta di casa sarebbe stata la rovina della sua esistenza, ma aveva deciso di ignorare il tutto perché sapeva che discutere con Eita – era assolutamente certo del fatto che fosse opera sua, perché nessun altro a parte Taichi sapeva che i giocattoli preferiti di Fuyuki erano i supereroi e Taichi di certo non si sarebbe messo a regalare pupazzetti di supereroi a gratis – sarebbe stato inutile. La faccenda divenne seria quando sotto la porta trovò infilata una lettera contenente tre biglietti per il concerto di quel sabato con allegati dei pass per il dietro le quinte.

Eita rispose al quarto squillo di cellulare e la sua voce sembrava stanca come se si fosse appena svegliato – e anche un po' scorbutica. «Chi sei? Come hai avuto questo numero?»

«Me lo hai lasciato tu attaccato ad un post-it sul frigorifero un mese fa!» sbottò il castano, poi si sedette sul divano prendendo un profondo respiro.

«Oh, ciao, Kenjirou.» rispose Eita, ora più calmo. «Che succede?»

«Senti, mi... Mi fa piacere che tu abbia preso bene la notizia e mi sta bene anche che tu mi stia facendo la spesa quando riesci, ma questo è veramente troppo e non posso accettarlo.»

«Uhm... Di cosa stai parlando?» domandò l'altro dall'altro capo della linea.

«Dei biglietti del concerto!» sibilò il castano e sentì Semi scoppiare a ridere.

«Ti stai veramente arrabbiato per tre biglietti?»

«Senti, sono serio. Primo, chissà quanto diavolo ti saranno costati, secondo, non ho il passaggio e terzo devo lavorare quel giorno.» per un attimo dall'altro capo della linea ci fu silenzio, poi Kenjirou udì Eita sospirare.

«Beh, allora rivendili. Di certo puoi farci su i soldi che faresti in una settimana.» Kenjirou si morse un labbro e strinse il cellulare tra le dita, rimanendo in silenzio per parecchi secondi. «C'è altro?»

«Sì. Smettila di lasciare pacchi davanti a casa mia.» rispose il castano.

«Pacchi? Ma di che stai parlando?» Shirabu deglutì nel sentire il tono stranito nella voce dell'altro.

«Quelli che trovo ogni giorno quando torno a casa.» rispose il più piccolo.

«Non so di cosa tu sia parlando, davvero, ma ti giuro che non ho mai lasciato niente davanti a casa tua.» rispose il biondo. Kenjirou deglutì. Se non era stato Eita, allora chi altro poteva esser stato?

«Devo attaccare.»

«Aspet-» Shirabu mise fine alla chiamata, guardandosi intorno nervosamente. Se davvero non era stato Semi a lasciare davanti a casa sua tutte quelle scatole – e di certo Taichi e Akihito non potevano essere stati, non ne avrebbero avuto alcun motivo – allora c'era qualcuno che stava cercando di fare chissà cosa e lui avrebbe dovuto stare molto più attento di prima.

Si alzò dal divano e non pensò nemmeno per un secondo alla possibilità di aver un obiettivo color rosso sangue disegnato sulla schiena.


	5. Capitolo 4

«Davvero non vuoi andare?» Akihito strinse le labbra mentre prendeva la busta con i biglietti del concerto. Kenjirou scosse la testa e lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio.

«No. Potete andarci tu, Seiichi e Hideyoshi oppure puoi venderli. Non m'interessa.» s'infilò le scarpe e lanciò un'occhiata al tempo fuori dalla finestra. Aveva incominciato a nevicare.

«Però ti hanno annullato il turno, quindi non capisco perché tu non voglia andare. Vuoi veramente che le cose tra te e Semi tornito com'erano prima?» suo fratello maggiore si sedette sul divano. «Lui ci tiene davvero a te.»

« _Lo so_. Lo so, e gliene sono grato.» Kenjirou si voltò verso il fratello con un sospiro. «Ma davvero, non posso permettergli di spendere così tanti soldi per me quindi o per favore rivendi i biglietti o usali per qualcuno che... Qualcuno che ci tiene più di me.»

Akihito osservò il più piccolo in silenzio, poi annuì infilando la busta in tasca. «D'accordo. Ci sentiamo dopo.»

«A dopo.» Shirabu annuì ed uscì di casa.

La neve aveva iniziato a ricoprire gran parte del marciapiede da quando Kenjirou si era incamminato verso l'università. Quando raggiunse la facoltà le sue mani erano fredde e il viso arrossato per il freddo, ma varcò i cancelli dell'edificio come se nulla fosse, ignorando tutte le persone accampate nel cortile intente a chiacchierare tra loro. Non aveva veramente bisogno di qualcuno di loro che ficcasse il naso nei suoi affari privati. Aveva già abbastanza problemi.

Quando la campanella dell'ultima lezione suonò, segnando la fine dell'orario scolastico, il castano fu uno dei primi a fiondarsi fuori dalla porta. Non aveva ancora smesso di nevicare e ora per terra si era andato a formare un mucchio di neve di cinque centimetri dentro al quale le sue scarpe affondavano ad ogni passo.

Kenjirou tirò fuori il cellulare e notò che Akihito gli aveva mandato un messaggio mezz'ora prima per informarlo che lui e i bambini sarebbero usciti per giocare un po' con la neve al parco. In silenzio, il castano si augurò che li avesse coperti bene e s'incamminò verso casa.

Raggiunse il palazzo mezz'ora più tardi. Infilò le mani in tasca alla ricerca delle chiavi e corrugò le sopracciglia non trovandole. S'inginocchiò a terra e aprì lo zaino per controllare che fossero lì dentro ma non trovò nulla. Scattò in piedi e si passò una mano tra i capelli con ansia. Tirò un profondo respiro, dicendosi che probabilmente le aveva lasciate in casa, ma che sicuramente Akihito aveva il suo paio, quindi sarebbe bastato semplicemente chiamarlo e attendere che ritornasse.

Tirò fuori il cellulare e premette il pulsante di chiamata proprio mentre qualcuno lo spintonava in avanti. Crollò contro al muro con un grido e strinse il telefono tra le mani, ma quando fece per voltarsi per vedere chi l'avesse spinto la figura dietro di lui lo afferrò per la giacca. Lo sconosciuto lo trascinò nel vicolo di fianco al palazzo ignorando le sue grida di protesta e lo strattonò ancora una volta contro al muro.

Kenjirou sbatté contro i mattoni stringendo i denti per non gridare dal dolore e alzò lo sguardo sul suo assalitore. Non avrebbe potuto dire se si trattasse di un uomo o di una donna perché indossava uno spesso passamontagna e portava un cappotto di piume d'oca che raddoppiava probabilmente la sua stazza.

«Non ho soldi con me!» gridò. «Che cosa vuoi?»

«Non sono qui per i tuoi soldi.» un uomo. Quello doveva decisamente essere un uomo. Prima che Kenjirou potesse fare qualunque cosa lo sconosciuto caricò un pugno e glielo piantò dritto in faccia.

Il telefono crollò a terra, seguito poco dopo anche dal corpo inerme del castano. In qualche modo sapeva di essere ancora cosciente perché percepiva la neve fredda contro le guance, ma il dolore al ponte del naso e la testa che vorticava pericolosamente gli fecero dubitare del fatto che sarebbe rimasto cosciente ancora per molto. Ignorando la sensazione di caduta fece leva su un avambraccio per tirarsi su.

Lo sconosciuto gli tirò un calcio in mezzo allo stomaco che lo fece gridare di dolore e tornare ad accasciare a terra, poi lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo tirò di nuovo su, sorreggendolo. Era sul punto di caricare un secondo pugno – Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi e ringraziò mentalmente gli dei per avergli permesso di vivere per quei pochi anni al fianco di due bellissimi figli, perché era certo che sarebbe morto di lì a pochi minuti – ma il colpo non arrivò.

Quando riaprì gli occhi l'uomo perdeva sangue dalla testa. Si fissarono con occhi vacui per un paio di secondi, poi la presa dello sconosciuto venne meno e crollò a terra, lasciando libera la visuale di Kenjirou. Dietro di lui c'era Eita in piedi, con in mano un tubo di ferro insanguinato.

Shirabu aprì la bocca per parlare, ma prima che potesse farlo le sue ginocchia cedettero e crollò a terra. Semi lo afferrò al volo e si inginocchiò sulla neve stringendolo al petto con sguardo preoccupato.

«Rimani cosciente. Per favore. Chiamo un'ambulanza, ma rimani cosciente...» mormorò il biondo, armeggiando con il cellulare.

Kenjirou si accasciò contro al suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi. Era al sicuro. Non sarebbe morto – sempre ammesso che non avesse un trauma cranico, ma era troppo stanco per auto-visitarsi. «Eita...»

Poi il mondo si fece torbido e il buio lo inghiottì.

<°>.°.<°>

Shirabu svegliò con la sensazione di cadere più e più volte e con le palpebre pesanti. Ruotò la testa di lato e la prima cosa che vide fu se stesso aggrappato ad una brutta maglietta un po' scolorita che piangeva bagnando di lacrime il tessuto. Sbatté un'altra volta le palpebre e capì che era solamente Yukine aggrappato come per la vita alla maglietta di Eita.

Ci mise un attimo a capire di trovarsi in ospedale. Semi doveva aver chiamato l'ambulanza dopo l'aggressione – Kenjirou ricordava vagamente che avesse detto qualcosa a tal proposito. Voltò la testa dall'altro lato e vide suo fratello e Fuyuki concentrati nel colorare dei disegni, poi qualcuno gli prese la mano e un singhiozzo più forte si levò nell'aria.

«Ehi.» voltò la testa a destra e incrociò lo sguardo rassicuratore di Eita. Yukine si allungò sul letto e si accoccolò di fianco al castano, singhiozzando.

«Ehi...» Kenjirou gli scompigliò delicatamente i capelli, stringendolo per quanto possibile al petto.

«Ben svegliato.» suo fratello gli sorrise e così fece Fuyuki.

«Ciao, papà!» Akihito si alzò e fece sedere il nipote sul letto. Quello si andò a stendere nella stessa posizione del gemello con un sorriso.

«Vado a dire ai dottori che ti sei svegliato.» e sparì oltre la porta. Kenjirou spostò lo sguardo su Eita.

«Che cos'è successo?» il biondo scrollò le spalle.

«Mi hai chiamato qualche ora fa e quando ho risposto sembrava che qualcuno ti stesse aggredendo. Io, uhm... Passavo da quelle parti – ti stavo cercando in realtà – quindi sono riuscito ad intervenire in tempo. Ho chiamato l'ambulanza e la polizia e hanno arrestato quel tizio. Si è ripreso quasi subito in realtà e se non avesse sentito le sirene della polizia probabilmente anche io sarei nelle tue condizioni.» rispose, appoggiandosi con i gomiti alle cosce. «Mentre ti caricavano in ambulanza sono arrivati tuo fratello e loro due, quindi siamo venuti insieme all'ospedale. Si pensa che il tipo fosse ubriaco o qualcosa del genere, perché ha iniziato a delirare. Oppure gli ho dato una botta troppo forte con quel pezzo di ferro.»

Il castano sforzò un piccolo sorriso. «E... E qual è la mia diagnosi?»

Eita sorrise. «Hanno detto che sei stato fortunato perché non hai nessun trauma cranico e a parte qualche livido stai una favola, quindi adesso ti faranno qualche controllo e ti dimetteranno.»

Yukine si asciugò le lacrime e alzò lo sguardo, trattenendo un singhiozzo. «Non farlo più! Cattivo!»

Kenjirou sospirò, stringendo al petto i due bambini e chiudendo gli occhi.

<°>.°.<°>

«Grazie del passaggio.» Kenjirou guardò il fratello al volante. Lui scrollò le spalle.

«Figurati. Fammi sapere come va il naso poi.» indicò divertito il grosso cerotto che era stato fissato sul viso del minore e il castano arrossì leggermente, dandogli una gomitata.

«Ci vediamo.»

«Ciao.» scese dalla macchina e sorrise vedendo Eita e Fuyuki fare a guerra di palle di neve mentre lo aspettavano. Prese per mano Yukine e aprì il portone d'ingresso con la chiave di riserva di Akihito, guardandosi alle spalle.

«Sto chiudendo la porta!»

«Arriviamo!» Eita si caricò Fuyuki a cavalluccio sulle spalle con un grosso sorriso stampato in viso.

Kenjirou entrò in casa con un grosso sospiro e si accasciò sul divano senza nemmeno togliersi la giacca. Eita aiutò Fuyuki a scendere e il biondo si diresse velocemente verso il padre, tirandogli una delle gambe dei pantaloni. «Cosa c'è per cena, papà?»

Shirabu scosse la testa, mormorando esausto. «Non lo so.»

Eita scompigliò i capelli di Fuyuki e prese per mano Yukine. «Perché non andate a giocare un po' in camera mentre io e papà prepariamo la cena?»

Kenjirou sospirò mentre i due bambini sparivano in camera. Spostò lo sguardo su Eita e scosse la testa, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa il biondo chiuse la porta e si andò a sedere sul divano al suo fianco. «Dobbiamo parlare.»

«Uccidetemi.» mormorò il castano alzando il viso al soffitto, rendendosi poi conto di quanto ironico suonasse detto da lui, che poche ore prima aveva rischiato di morire.

«Ti ricordi i biglietti che ti ho dato?» Semi ignorò la sua affermazione e l'altro annuì.

«Senti, mi spiace di aver reagito così. In realtà ci tengo a venire e mi hanno cancellato il turno quindi sono libero. Chiuderò a Taichi se riesce a darmi un passaggio in macchina. Io-» il biondo scosse la testa, preoccupato. «Cosa? Pensavo che volessi la mia presenza al tuo concerto.»

«Non puoi più venire.» sentenziò il più grande. «Per favore, non venire.»

Shirabu si tolse la giacca e guardò il biondo con un sopracciglio alzato. «Perché questo improvviso cambio d'idea?»

Semi deglutì, prendendogli le mani tra le proprie. «C'è stato un casino e... E non voglio che ti accada qualcosa. Né a te né ai bambini.»

«Cos'è successo?» Kenjirou incrociò le gambe sul divano e si voltò completamente verso il biondo.

«Io- Ecco... Ieri sera abbiamo suonato in un bar. È stata una cosa piccola, era una specie di festa privata, ma... C'è stata questa ragazza con cui mi sono messo a parlare dopo la festa perché a quanto pare eravamo in classe insieme al liceo prima che si trasferisse, però stamattina la polizia mi ha chiamato e hanno detto di averla trovata morta sul retro del locale.» Eita afferrò il cellulare e Kenjirou trattenne il fiato quando gli mostro la foto di un biglietto. «Questo è stato lasciato vicino al suo cadavere ieri sera. Non c'è traccia d'impronte e lei è stata accoltellata con una forza che normalmente apparterrebbe ad un uomo di una certa stazza.»

Il biglietto non era altro che un tovagliolo con una scritta in penna che recitava: _la prossima troia che finirà sotto la mia lama sarà la tua falsa anima gemella e con lui seguiranno i piccoli bastardi. – la tua vera anima gemella_. Il castano crollò contro lo schienale del divano, tirando un respiro tremante. «Credi... Pensi davvero si riferisse a me?»

«È probabile.» Eita fece scivolare nuovamente in tasca il telefono. «L'ho detto alla polizia, ma siccome non abbiamo prove concrete del fatto che tu sia sotto minaccia mi hanno solo raccomandato di dirti di girare sempre con qualcuno.»

«Non... Questo è impossibile. Non vedo come potrei fare.» rispose il castano. «Non ho qualcuno che possa accompagnarmi ovunque.»

Semi chiuse gli occhi e tirò un profondo respiro. «Che... Che ne diresti se ti dessi un passaggio io per quanto riguarda l'università?»

Shirabu scosse la testa. «Non voglio farti venire fino a qui ogni volta. Lavori in centro, no? Qui siamo quasi in periferia.»

«Appunto!» sbottò Semi, alzandosi dal divano di scatto e facendo sobbalzare il castano. «Cazzo, qui non si tratta più di soldi e di favori, ma della vita di ben tre persone! Sono disposto ad alzarmi mezz'ora prima la mattina per tenervi al sicuro, diamine.»

Kenjirou si alzò e superò il più alto, dirigendosi verso il frigo. «Penso che dovresti andare.»

Eita lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati per qualche secondo, poi si diresse a passo spedito verso di lui e gli fece voltare il viso di scatto afferrandolo per il mento. Shirabu aprì la bocca per ribattere ma il biondo gli parlò sopra. «Sai, quando mi hai chiamato oggi pomeriggio stavo proprio venendo a dirti questo. Se fosse vero allora quell'uomo era un _sicario_ venuto per _ammazzarti_. Se non fossi stato nelle vicinanze a quest'ora staremmo organizzando un _funerale_ , il _tuo_.»

Kenjirou fece un passo indietro e sibilò. « _D'accordo_ , valuterò la tua proposta.»

«Non c'è niente da valutare! Non abbiamo altre opzioni, a meno che tu non possa permetterti un tassista privato, ma dal momento in cui ti lamenti perché ti mancano i soldi e non vuoi accettare i miei nemmeno per tenerti un tetto sulla testa dubito che questo sia possibile!» sbottò Eita.

Il castano tirò fuori dal frigorifero una confezione di carne cruda e superò il biondo per iniziare a cucinare. «Davvero, dovresti andartene. Grazie per tutto, ma...»

Shirabu indicò con la punta del coltello che aveva tirato fuori la porta d'ingresso ed Eita non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Afferrò la giacca e superandolo con una spallata uscì sbattendo l'uscio.


	6. Capitolo 5

Fuyuki e Yukine si erano addormentati già da un'ora buona quando il concerto terminò. Kenjirou rimase seduto sul divano ad osservare lo schermo della televisione e ad ascoltare a volume bassissimo quello che il manager della band stava dicendo al microfono.

In un certo senso era felice di non essere andato al concerto, perché era sicuro che se lo avesse fatto sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime non appena avesse visto Eita, invece così, nascosto dietro lo schermo della televisione ad ascoltare testi che parlavano di lui, della sua famiglia e di tutto il tempo che aveva trascorso lontano dalla sua anima gemella, l'unica persona che poteva vedere la sua crisi era lui stesso.

Prese in braccio Fuyuki e lo portò in camera, poi tornò in salotto e sollevò anche Yukine. Il più piccolo si aggrappò inconsciamente nel sonno alla sua maglia e nella sua testa il castano si domandò se anche lui da bambino fosse stato così mammone. Portò anche il gemello in camera e si adoperò per spegnere le luci, la televisione e il cellulare. Prima di spegnerlo rimase fermo per qualche secondo, come aspettandosi che da un momento all'altro Eita potesse contattarlo, ma nessun messaggio arrivò, quindi chiuse tutto e andò in camera, stendendosi nel letto matrimoniale assieme alle due piccole figure già addormentate e assopendosi poco dopo.

Probabilmente se avesse aspettato cinque minuti di più prima di spegnere il telefono avrebbe visto il messaggio di Eita che lo informava del fatto che il giorno dopo lo avrebbe aspettato di fronte al palazzo per portarlo all'università, ma siccome il messaggio non era stato né ricevuto né letto il giorno dopo Eita si ritrovò di fronte al palazzo a chiamare un numero non raggiungibile inutilmente.

Alla fine, capendo che sarebbe stato inutile continuare a chiamare un telefono spento, decise di tirare fuori il piccolo mazzo di chiavi che gli aveva consegnato Taichi qualche giorno prima – si era trovato estremamente in accordo con la prospettiva di qualcuno che controllava il suo migliore amico – ed entrò nel palazzo.

L'appartamento era stranamente silenzioso e in giro non c'era anima viva. Eita chiuse delicatamente la porta, si tolse le scarpe e appoggiò chiavi e cellulare sul tavolo. Il telefono di Kenjirou, lo zaino, il portafoglio e le chiavi erano ancora in salotto quindi doveva _per forza_ essere in casa.

Aprì la porta della camera da letto e sospirò vedendo la figura ancora profondamente addormentata della sua anima gemella. Yukine era aggrappato al suo petto, mentre Fuyuki aveva scalciato via la coperta nel sonno e dava le spalle agli altri due. Semi si avvicinò all'altra sponda del letto e sistemò la coperta indosso al figlio, poi si andò a togliere la giacca per appoggiarla sul divano.

Quando tornò in camera Yukine era seduto sul letto e si stava stropicciando un occhio. Puntò lo sguardo sulla figura del biondo e scese dal materasso, avvicinandosi al più grande e allungando le braccia per essere preso in braccio. Eita lo sollevò e sorrise dolcemente mentre il bambino si accoccolava contro al suo petto, mormorando. «Voglio i biscotti, papà.»

Il biondo si morse un labbro per evitare qualsiasi forma di rumore che potesse svegliare Kenjirou a causa della sua improvvisa esuberanza per l'appellativo e chiuse delicatamente la porta della camera. Fece sedere Yukine sul divano e iniziò a frugare nella dispensa alla ricerca dei biscotti. Il castano si voltò verso di lui aggrappandosi allo schienale del divano e lo fissò, mormorando. «Con il latte nella tazza.»

Eita tirò fuori un pacco di biscotti aperto e guardò il figlio. «Questi?»

Vedendo il bimbo annuire e tornare a sedersi sul divano il biondo aprì il frigo e versò il latte in una tazza, immergendoci poi tre biscotti spezzati. Prese un cucchiaio e posò tutto sul tavolo, poi tornò da Yukine e lo aiutò a salire sulla sedia. Il castano immerse in silenzio il cucchiaio nella tazza e si cacciò in bocca una cucchiaiata di biscotti ammollati, poi guardò il padre. «Metti i cartoni?»

Eita lanciò un'occhiata alla camera da letto, come aspettandosi che da un momento all'altro potesse uscirne Kenjirou armato di controindicazioni. «Papà te li fa vedere i cartoni la mattina?»

Yukine scosse la testa ed Eita sorrise dolcemente. «E se poi si arrabbia?»

«Se non lo sa, non si arrabbia e poi lo zio Aki me li fa vedere quando papà è via.» rispose Yukine, cacciandosi in bocca un'altra cucchiaiata di biscotti.

«D'accordo,» mormorò Eita. «ma quando papà si sveglia spegniamo la televisione.»

«Okay.» Semi si alzò e accese la TV, deglutendo quando vide il canale sul quale era stato trasmesso il suo concerto la sera prima. Scelse un altro canale e si tornò a sedere al tavolo. Quindi Kenjirou aveva visto la diretta della sua esibizione. Eita si domandò inconsciamente cosa ne pensasse e se avesse capito che la maggior parte delle canzoni erano dedicate a lui.

<°>.°.<°>

Kenjirou si svegliò sentendo qualcuno accarezzargli la testa. Dapprima non capì di chi si trattasse e pensò che Taichi fosse arrivato in anticipo, quindi non ci diede molto peso e tentò di tornare a dormire perché era davvero esausto, poi si rese conto del fatto che Taichi non lo avrebbe mai svegliato accarezzandogli i capelli, quindi si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e incrociò lo sguardo di Eita. Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Kenjirou sospirò e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

«Come hai fatto ad entrare e che ci fai qui?» domandò. «E smettila di accarezzarmi come se fossi un cane.»

Il biondo ridacchiò ed allontanò la mano. «Un tempo ti piaceva.»

«Hai ragione: torna a farlo e taci.» borbottò il castano, tirandosi la coperta fin sopra il mento.

«Non mi hai appena chiesto di dirti perché sono qui?» Semi affondò nuovamente le dita tra le ciocche castane della sua anima gemella, che scrollò le spalle.

«Quindi che ci fai qui?»

«Beh, ieri ti ho mandato un messaggio dicendoti che ti sarei venuto a prendere stamattina per portarti all'università, ma stamattina non mi rispondevi alle chiamate quindi sono entrato per controllare che stessi bene dato che Kawanishi mi aveva dato le chiavi.»

Kenjirou sbuffò dal naso. «Quello stronzo.»

«È il tuo migliore amico o mi sono perso qualcosa?»

«È comunque uno stronzo.»

«Come ti pare.»

Shirabu si voltò indietro e trovando il letto vuoto tornò a guardare Eita. «I bambini?»

«Sono svegli da qualcosa come tre ore. Stanno giocando in salotto.» Kenjirou corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Tre ore? Solitamente alle sette sono in piedi.»

«Sì. Sono quasi le dieci di mattina. Buongiorno raggio di sole.» il castano gli tirò una gomitata e sospirò. «Perché hai saltato le lezioni?»

Per un attimo Shirabu non rispose, poi si coprì il viso con le braccia voltandosi sulla schiena e mormorò. «Ieri ho visto il tuo concerto e... Mi sono sentito in colpa perché hai parlato così tanto di me e di come il nostro rapporto si sia sgretolato nei mesi che non me la sentivo di alzarmi e seguire lezioni su come curare malattie cardiache o che altro.»

Eita osservò il suo profilo coperto per qualche secondo, poi gli prese delicatamente i polsi e lo fece voltare verso di sé. «Non sono qui per pressarti. Quando vorrai... _Se_ un giorno vorrai tornare con me... Ti aspetto, okay?»

Kenjirou annuì e forzò un piccolo sorriso, sussurrando. «Okay. Grazie.»

Il castano tornò ad alzare il viso al soffitto e rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Shirabu mormorò: «Pensi... Pensi di essere libero giovedì sera?»

«Sì, perché?» domandò il biondo, sistemandosi meglio sul letto.

«Ti va di... Di stare un po' con i bambini? Io devo lavorare e non voglio portarli di nuovo al locale...» spostò lo sguardo sul più grande, fissandolo con apprensione. Semi allungò le labbra in un sorriso, annuendo.

«Mi farebbe molto piacere, sì.» mormorò, poi si mise seduto e tese la mano al castano. «Colazione?»

Kenjirou gliela afferrò. «Solo se fai qualcosa di buono.»

«Sfida accettata.» Eita si alzò, tirando su l'altro con lui.

<°>.°.<°>

«In frigo c'è la cena pronta.»

«Okay.»

«Lava i piatti dopo cena.»

«Okay.»

«I pigiami sono sotto al cuscino.»

«Okay.»

«Niente televisione o telefono dopo cena.»

«Okay.»

«Alle nove e mezza devono essere a letto.»

«Okay.»

«Non dire parolacce e niente cose sconce.»

«Okay.»

«Non fate casino e niente giochi violenti.»

«Okay.»

«Se succede qualcosa-» Eita sbuffò e si voltò verso Kenjirou, afferrandolo per le spalle.

«Staremo bene, mamma apprensiva. Vai tranquillo.»

Shirabu fece un passo indietro, rimanendo sulla soglia della porta e stringendo tra le dita la bretella dello zaino. «Non aprire agli sconosciuti e non lasciarli in giro da soli! Controllali sempre!»

«Ciao, ciao. Farai tardi.» Semi scompigliò i capelli del castano e chiuse la porta con un tonfo.

Ad essere onesti, Kenjirou sarebbe volentieri rimasto a casa quella sera, ma la scadenza imminente dell'affitto che richiedeva di essere pagato lo convinse a scendere le scale e a raggiungere Taichi che lo aspettava in macchina – lui e Semi si erano accordati per dar un passaggio a Kenjirou ogni volta che si spostava. Taichi guardò il suo migliore amico mentre si allacciava la cintura.

«Staranno bene. Sono in buone mani.» Kenjirou annuì.

«Lo so, o non glieli avrei lasciati.»

Quando tornò a casa le luci erano spente. Cercò di chiudere la porta il più delicatamente possibile sperando di non svegliare nessuno e si mosse a casaccio al buio alla ricerca dell'interruttore. Inciampò nel divano e fece un passo indietro nel tentativo di riacquistare l'equilibrio. Stava per muovere un altro passo indietro per non cadere quando qualcuno lo afferrò per la vita e lo sostenne.

«Chi sei?!» sbottò il castano per poi sentirsi coprire subito la bocca da una mano. Sgranò gli occhi, afferrando il polso del suo aggressore, ma si bloccò quando sentì la voce di Eita.

«Zitto o sveglierai i bambini!» sussurrò il biondo, lasciando andare l'altro. Shirabu ruotò sul posto tentando di individuare la figura del più alto mentre strizzava gli occhi.

«Perché diavolo ti muovi al buio, Semi?!» gridò sottovoce a sua volta.

«Ci siamo addormentati sul divano e quando me ne sono accorto ho spento le luci per non svegliarli, non è colpa mia!»

«E perché qui sono ancora spente?! C'è per un motivo la porta tra la camera e il soggiorno!»

«Perché sono ancora sul divano!»

« _E perché sono ancora sul divano?!_ »

«Perché mi sono appena svegliato! Stavo per portarli in camera quando sei arrivato!»

«E pensavi di farlo a luci spente?!»

Ci fu un fruscio, poi Yukine socchiuse gli occhi assonnato e mormorò: «Papà...?»

Kenjirou tirò fuori il telefono e facendosi luce con lo schermo luminoso s'inginocchiò di fronte al divano, mormorando. «Sono qui, continua a dormire.»

Il più piccolo allungò le braccia in avanti e il castano posò il telefono, prendendolo in braccio. Fece un cenno con il capo ad Eita, mormorando. «Fammi luce.»

Portò il figlio in camera e gli rimboccò le coperte, tornando poi in salotto per portare a letto anche Fuyuki. Quando tornò in salotto chiudendo la porta dietro di sé Semi finalmente accese la luce e il castano si lasciò cadere sul divano, mormorando. «Tu e le tue idee del cazzo...»

Eita si andò a sedere al suo fianco. «Non volevo portarli in camera a luci spente.»

«Ma lo stavi facendo.» borbottò l'altro.

«Sì, ma no! Stavo solo cercando di- oh, senti, lasciamo stare.» si appoggiò allo schienale e non obiettò quando Kenjirou si appoggiò alla sua spalla con gli occhi chiusi. Affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, mormorando. «Vuoi vedere un film?»

«Vale veramente la pena mettere su un film quando sappiamo tutti e due che tra dieci minuti starò dormendo?» Shirabu alzò lo sguardo sul biondo, che scrollò le spalle.

«Non lo so. Ne vale la pena?»

Il castano sospirò. «Fai come ti pare.»

Quando Kenjirou si svegliò non ricordava se Eita avesse messo su o meno un film e di certo non ricordava di essersi spostato nel letto. Si voltò sulla schiena e si ritrovò a letto a da solo. Lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio e constatando che la sua sveglia era suonata da ben un quarto d'ora si alzò. Non appena aprì la porta del salotto un fortissimo odore di pancake lo invase e rimase un attimo immobile sulla soglia della porta, tentando di collegare la scena di fronte a lui.

Taichi ed Eita – con in braccio Yukine – erano seduti al tavolo a parlare allegramente tra loro, mentre Akihito con in braccio Fuyuki era in piedi davanti ai fornelli e stava impilando su un piatto una decina di pancake mentre il bambino ci rovesciava sopra dello sciroppo d'acero. Con un sospiro entrò nella stanza.

«Non sapevo di aver dato una festa.» Fuyuki si voltò verso di lui per primo e sorrise agitando la boccetta di sciroppo tra le mani e schizzandone un po' sul bancone.

«Papà! Papà! Guarda! Sto facendo la colazione con lo zio!» e a dimostrazione delle sue parole versò dell'altro liquido sui pancake.

Kenjirou si sedette al tavolo e guardò ora Taichi, ora Eita. «Voi che ci fate qui?»

«Io sono venuto a prenderti.» rispose Kawanishi.

«Io ho preso in prestito il tuo divano per la notte.» gli fece eco Eita. Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata.

«Mi hai portato tu a letto ieri sera?» il biondo annuì e il minore sospirò. «Potevi stare in camera. Saresti stato più comodo.»

«Non volevo disturbarti ancora di più.»

Kenjirou sorrise. «Non disturbi. Non più.»


	7. Capitolo 6

Il giorno di Natale Kenjirou fu svegliato dalle figure eccitate di Yukine e Fuyuki che gli saltavano addosso. «Papà, è Natale! Svegliati! Apriamo i regali!»

Shirabu si voltò dall'altra parte, mugugnando infastidito dal rumore. «Altri cinque minuti...»

Era tornato a tarda notte il giorno prima ed era sicuro di aver dormito su e giù cinque ore. Udì la porta della camera aprirsi e Yukine fu sollevato dal suo braccio, poi una voce familiare mormorò: «Perché invece non facciamo una bella colazione con la torta che abbiamo fatto ieri pomeriggio?»

Giusto, si ricordò il castano, il giorno della Vigilia Eita aveva badato ai gemelli e si era addormento sul divano nell'attesa che Kenjirou tornasse a casa.

«Quella al cioccolato, papà?» domandò Fuyuki.

«Sì, quella al cioccolato. Forza, andiamo.» uscirono dalla stanza e chiusero la porta, lasciando che il castano scivolasse nuovamente nell'incoscienza. Si svegliò tre ore più tardi molto più riposato e con qualcuno che lo stringeva al petto, Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti Eita con il cellulare in mano che scorreva svogliatamente il feed di Instagram mentre passava le dita tra i suoi capelli. Quando si accorse che Shirabu era sveglio, posò il cellulare e gli sorrise.

«Buongiorno.» il castano sbadigliò e appoggiò la testa contro la sua spalla.

«'Giorno. Che ore sono?» Eita lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio del cellulare.

«Quasi le undici.» rispose.

«Dove sono i bambini...?» mormorò il castano, stropicciandosi un occhio.

«Ecco... Hanno voluto aprire il pacco più grande e stanno provando a fare il puzzle.» rispose il biondo, voltandosi su un fianco e sorreggendo la testa con la mano. «Ho provato a dirgli di aspettare che ti alzassi, ma hanno insistito talmente tanto che avevo paura che ti svegliassero, quindi gliel'ho fatto aprire.»

Shirabu sorrise e scosse la testa. «Non fa niente. Fanno sempre così.»

«Come tutti i bambini.» mormorò l'altro.

«Come tutti i bambini.» convenne il più piccolo. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Eita si mise a sedere e guardò il castano, facendosi serio.

«Senti... Ho parlato con i miei genitori.» Kenjirou puntò lo sguardo in quello del biondo. «Ho pensato che avessero il diritto di saperlo. Di Fuyuki e Yukine, dico.»

«E?» lo esortò a continuare senza un particolare tono nella voce.

«Dicono che vorrebbero conoscerli. E... E anche te.» Shirabu si mise seduto e strinse le labbra, annuendo.

«Sì, lo capisco.» mormorò.

«Però...» il castano fece scattare lo sguardo sull'altro.

«Però?»

«Ci hanno invitato a pranzo e...» Eita tirò un profondo respiro. «E anche la tua famiglia.»

L'atmosfera nella stanza si fece gelida. Kenjirou tirò un profondo respiro per mantenere la calma e deglutì. «Si... Si sono sentiti?»

Eita scosse la testa. «Non ancora. Ho... Ho detto loro che non siete in buoni rapporti ora e che nel caso li avresti contattati tu.»

Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi e rimase in silenzio per parecchi secondi. Si sarebbe dovuto aspettare che riprendere i rapporti con Eita avrebbe compreso riprendere i rapporti anche con la sua famiglia e che prima o poi sarebbe giunto il momento di svelare quel segreto, ma... «Non so se sono pronto.»

Semi lo strinse a sé e gli accarezzo i capelli. «Lo so, per questo ho detto loro che gli avremmo fatto sapere.»

«Non voglio essere commiserato dai miei. Hanno passato più di dieci anni a mettermi in guardia sulla macchia bianca... Non ne parlavamo quasi mai e ogni volta che lo facevamo loro sembravano quasi spaventati o come sul punto di scusarsi perché sono nato così.» Eita lo ascoltò in silenzio e capendo che non sarebbe andato avanti si schiarì la gola.

«Non so cosa... Non so cosa si provi ad essere nella tua situazione, ma sai... Penso che non lo abbiano fatto con cattiveria. Le... Le morti per parto tra i ragazzi sono molto diffuse e probabilmente avevano paura che se avessi avuto dei figli non saresti riuscito a finire i tuoi studi o qualcosa del genere. Forse temevano che saresti rimasto solo e senza qualcuno che ti aiutasse.»

«E se non fosse così? Se non volessero più saperne di me?» Eita gli sorrise.

«Allora andrai avanti. Ci sono io, ci sono i nostri amici e i tuoi fratelli. Forse farà male il rifiuto, ma non sarai mai solo.» mormorò il biondo. Kenjirou annuì e si alzò.

«Va bene. Passami il telefono: li chiamo.»

<°>.°.<°>

Quando arrivarono a casa di Eita la famiglia del castano era già lì. Kenjirou scese dalla macchina tirando un profondo respiro e sforzando un sottile sorriso quando Akihito gli si avvicinò. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò dietro al veicolo, sussurrando: «Dimmi solo che ne sei assolutamente convinto.»

Shirabu annuì. «Li ho sentiti al telefono. Non ho molte chance di andarmene come se nulla fosse, anche se volessi.»

«Certo che ne hai! Puoi dire che non ti sei sentito bene o che hai avuto problemi in casa o che-» il castano alzò una mano e la posò delicatamente su quella del fratello maggiore.

«Non li vedo da tre anni.» mormorò. «Penso di esser riuscito ad arginare la mia paura.»

«Allora perché c'è voluta la richiesta dei tuoi suoceri per convincerti a rincontrare la tua famiglia?» mormorò il più grande. L'altro arrossì leggermente.

«Non sono i miei suoceri.»

«Hai capito il punto della situazione, vedo.»

«Senti,» Kenjirou scosse la testa. «sono pronto e loro non possono fare nulla per cambiare lo stato delle cose. Se stai per chiedermi se ho paura del fatto che non lo accettino la risposta è sì, ma anche se non lo faranno non sono solo e me ne farò una ragione.»

Akihito sospirò e annuì, mormorando. «Perché ora la tua famiglia è un'altra.»

Il castano abbassò lo sguardo e annuì. «Non volevo dirlo così perché sembra che li abbia rimpiazzati, ma è così.»

«No, va bene. È la tua vita e la tua famiglia. Ne hai tutto il diritto.» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Ora andiamo. Ho fame.»

«Ingordo.» borbottò il castano, poi affiancò Eita all'ingresso. Prese Yukine in braccio e il più piccolo lo guardò.

«Se i nonni si arrabbiano e andiamo via poi ci porti al parco? Voglio giocare con la neve.» Fuyuki si aggrappò con una mano al lembo della giacca del padre.

«Anche io voglio giocare con la neve! Con papà facciamo i fortini e la lotta con le palle di neve!» Kenjirou lanciò un'occhiataccia ad Eita, sibilando mentre la porta veniva aperta: «Gli fai fare le lotte?! Ti avevo detto niente cose violente!»

«Giocano a palle di neve!» si difese il biondo. «Tutti i bambini lo fanno!»

La signora Semi era più bassa del figlio e del castano, ma aveva gli stessi capelli biondi e gli stessi occhi scuri. Quando aprì la porta sul suo viso si allargò un sorriso e si protese in avanti per stringere il biondo in un abbraccio, poi si fece di lato invitandoli ad entrare.

Kenjirou strinse al petto Yukine mentre varcava la soglia della porta e avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di sentire per prime le esclamazioni di sorpresa dei suoi genitori ancora prima che qualcuno potesse dire anche solo "ciao". Si fermò in mezzo all'ingresso, puntando lo sguardo ora in quello di sua madre, ora in quello di suo padre e si sentì rassicurato quando Semi gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle, come a sfidare i suoi genitori a dire qualcosa di sgradevole e a mettersi contro di lui.

«Ciao.» mormorò. Nella stanza calò il silenzio.

Sulla soglia della sala da pranzo c'erano i suoi genitori – il castano poteva giurare di non averli mai visti tanto sconvolti in vita sua – mentre dal lato opposto, sotto l'arco che portava al salotto, c'erano quelli del biondo e Akihito. Ancora più dietro, seduti sul divano, si trovavano i suoi fratelli minori e la sorellina di Eita.

«Ciao, Kenjirou.» rispose infine suo padre, ritrovando un po' di contegno ma rimanendo comunque ad osservarlo senza saper bene come iniziare il discorso. Yukine si aggrappò al collo del castano.

Fu sua madre a rompere il silenzio. «Quando mi hai detto al telefono che dovevi dirci una cosa importante, ecco... Ho pensato a tante cose, ma...»

«Ma non questo, no di certo.» suo padre terminò la frase al posto della moglie. Con la coda dell'occhio il castano vide la signora Semi allungarsi verso il marito e sussurrare: «Potevi dirmelo che la situazione era _questa_! Non avrei forzato nessuno a venire qui!»

«Eita ha detto che non si sentivano da molto, ma non ha approfondito il discorso!» mormorò in sua difesa il marito. «Insomma, pensavo che almeno _questo_ lo sapessero...»

Eita si schiarì la gola come a puntualizzare il fatto che in quel modo potevano sentirli tutti. Sua madre si lisciò le pieghe inesistenti dei pantaloni. «Noi... Forse è meglio che vi lasciamo la vostra privacy. Avrete molto di cui parlare.»

Kenjirou fece scattare lo sguardo su di loro. «No, state, per f-»

Sua madre lo interruppe e rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine ai padroni di casa. «Grazie mille. Non vi ruberemo troppo tempo.»

Il signor Semi annuì con un sorriso tirato. «Potete usare l'ufficio. Eita sa dove si trova.»

Per un attimo nessuno si mosse, poi Akihito si avvicinò al fratello e prese in braccio Yukine, mormorando. «Ci penso io qui, non preoccuparti. Se te la vedi brutta puoi sempre gridare e ti vengo ad aiutare.»

Il castano annuì, lasciando che il maggiore prendesse per mano anche Fuyuki e si allontanasse in salotto. La porta della stanza venne chiusa delicatamente, ma quando Semi fece un passo avanti per condurre tutti nell'ufficio del padre, Shirabu gli afferrò il polso, bloccandolo. Il biondo si voltò nella sua direzione e gli sorrise rassicurante, leggendo il panico nei suoi occhi. Gli prese delicatamente la mano e s'incamminò verso le scale.

«Di qua.» la stanza in sé non era molto grande e questo non fece altro che far aumentare leggermente il panico del castano. Mentre si sedeva su uno dei divani cercò di focalizzare la sua attenzione sulla mano della sua anima gemella ancora stretta alla sua e non sulle figure dei suoi genitori che chiudevano la porta e si sedevano di fronte a loro. Suo padre guardò il biondo, schiarendosi la gola.

«Aehm... _Eita_ ,» calcò il suo nome con un sorriso tirato. «ti spiacerebbe darci qualche minuto da soli con nostro figlio?»

Kenjirou serrò la stretta della sua mano e il biondo si schiarì a sua volta la gola. «Abbastanza, sì.»

Il signor Shirabu annuì, non del tutto convinto di cosa rispondere. «D'accordo, allora.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche manciata di secondi e proprio quando Kenjirou stava per alzarsi e sbottare per il nervoso – non aveva mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe arrivato a farlo, visto il suo temperamento non troppo violento, anche se irascibile – sua madre parlò: «Ti ha fatto male?»

Il castano alzò di scatto lo sguardo dalla mano che stava torturando il lembo della sua maglia. «Cosa?»

«Quando sono nati... Ti ha fatto male?» _oh_ , mormorò mentalmente il castano. Strinse le labbra.

«In realtà non me lo ricordo molto.» mormorò. «Ci sono state... Delle complicazioni, credo, quindi hanno fatto il cesareo.»

Eita gli scoccò un'occhiata veloce con la coda dell'occhio mentre sua madre annuiva leggermente. «Capisco.»

Tornarono in silenzio per qualche altro secondo, poi suo padre di punto in bianco domandò: «Non avrei mai pensato che mio figlio avrebbe potuto ignorarmi per tre anni.»

«Sono stato un po' occupato.» rispose Kenjirou con un pizzico d'irritazione nella voce.

«Avresti potuto dircelo. Perché non l'hai fatto?» domandò sua madre e il suo tono alla disperata ricerca di una risposta quasi spezzò in due il figlio. Strinse i pugni e abbassò lo sguardo, rimanendo in silenzio. Semi gli strinse più forte la mano. Lei continuò. «Ogni volta che tuo fratello partiva la mattina presto o al pomeriggio gli domandavo dove andasse. Lui mi rispondeva che ti voleva fare visita, ma ogni volta che gli domandavo perché non volessi parlarci nemmeno al telefono lui diceva che ti serviva del tempo per riflettere e che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento saresti stato tu a contattarci. Gli... Gli dicevo che mi andava bene e ho aspettato, ma probabilmente se non ci fossero stati i genitori di Eita saresti ancora chissà dove a mentirci. _Perché?_ »

Kenjirou tirò un profondo respiro e puntò lo sguardo in quello della donna. «Perché è così che sono cresciuto. Mi dicevate che il marchio bianco era pericoloso e ne parlavate quasi come se fossi... Un mostro. Non volevo la vostra pietà quando ho scoperto che aspettavo, quindi non ve l'ho detto.»

«Perché pensi che ti avremmo compatito?» domandò di getto suo padre.

«Perché vi conosco e so che sareste stati contrari a tutta la situazione. Avevo diciassette anni, conoscevo la mia anima gemella da poco, non avevo terminato gli studi... Sareste andati in panico.»

«E pur di non farti fare una ramanzina hai allontanato tutti quanti?! Sappiamo che non vi siete parlati per anni, quindi non serve la scena della coppia felice che si tiene per mano per far vedere quanto forte sia il loro legame.» Eita strinse tanto forte la presa che quasi bloccò il flusso sanguigno della mano del castano, ma Kenjirou rimase in silenzio senza lamentarsi del dolore.

«Non c'è nessuna scenetta della coppia felice, qui.» sibilò gelido. «Io ho amato e continuo ad amare vostro figlio e non lo lascerò per nessun motivo al mondo.»

«Ma se non lo avessi fatto?» suo padre guardò il figlio. «Come pensi che saresti andato avanti a crescere _due_ figli se fossi stato solo? Mentre venivamo qui Akihito ci ha detto come vai avanti a fatica! Andando avanti così, tra un anno saresti finito in strada!»

«Non è vero.» sbottò il castano. «Sono un adulto responsabile e riesco benissimo a badare alle mie spese. L'ho fatto fino ad ora anche senza Eita al mio fianco.»

«Ma cosa sarebbe successo se lui non fosse tornato, eh?!»

«Non metterlo in mezzo. Lui non c'entra.»

«Penso che sia in gran parte anche colpa sua se ti ritrovi in questa situazione!»

«Sono stato _io_ a non dirgli di aver la macchia bianca! Non poteva saperlo.»

«Mi stai dicendo che non si è reso conto del tuo problema in un anno e mezzo che ti conosceva?!»

«Ah, adesso è un _problema_?!»

«Certo che è un problema! Sei troppo giovane! Stai sprecando tempo prezioso per trovare una buona carriera!»

«Questo non c'entra nulla! Posso benissimo gestire la mia famiglia e una buona carriera come qualunque altra persona!»

« _Qualunque altra persona_ non ha avuto due figli a diciassette anni! Cosa diranno le persone con cui farai un colloquio di lavoro che potresti tranquillamente avere delle problematiche dato che hai due figli piccoli?!»

«Questo potrebbero dirlo tranquillamente per via della macchia bianca! E poi ho già un lavoro!»

«E posso immaginare che lavoro, visto quanto poco ti pagano!»

«Non mi sembra proprio di star facendo la fame, ma tu che ne puoi sapere?!»

«Di certo il minimo indispensabile, visto come hai preferito affidarti a qualcuno che potrebbe abbandonarti quando si stuferà di te invece che a qualcuno di più fedele come la tua famiglia!»

Eita scattò in piedi pronto ad unirsi alla conversazione urlando e Kenjirou si rese conto che lui e suo padre erano uno di fronte all'altro, separati solo da un piccolo tavolino di vetro, solo quando allungò una mano per fermare il biondo dal commettere un qualche casino. Eita gli afferrò il polso e parlò ugualmente, anche se mantenne il tono freddo e tagliente, ma calmo.

«Sinceramente, _signore_ , non vedo più il motivo di continuare questa discussione che è diventata solo una ridicola ramanzina a suo figlio. Lei ha due nipoti di quasi tre anni e la sua unica opzione è farsene una ragione, perché lamentandosi non arriverà da nessuna parte dal momento in cui Kenjirou è un adulto e lei non ha più nessun potere su di lui.» il signor Shirabu divenne rosso di rabbia.

«Non t'impicciare, ragazzo. Questa non è una questione che ti riguarda.» sbottò.

«Invece sì, perché sono anche i _miei_ figli e ho intenzione di prendermi tutte le responsabilità che questo ne comporta. Non sta più a lei giudicare ciò che è meglio per la vita di suo figlio!» ringhiò Semi. Kenjirou deglutì e gli afferrò il polso.

«Eita, basta.»

«Esatto, _Eita_ ¸ ascolta mio figlio e smettila di fare una scenata inutile.»

«La scenata la sta facendo _lei_ , perché secondo me non si è ancora reso conto che quei bambini non sono dei _feti_ da poter uccidere con un aborto e nemmeno dei neonati di un giorno da dare in adozione, ma bambini di tre anni che sono sotto la _nostra_ supervisione. Quando lo avrà finalmente accettato forse potremo avere una conversazione civile.» Afferrò il braccio di Kenjirou e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza. «Andiamocene.»

Kenjirou lo seguì senza proferire parola.


	8. Capitolo 7

Kenjirou uscì sbattendo la porta di casa. Si allontanò lungo il giardino infilandosi in fretta e furia la giacca e tirando un profondo respiro per calmarsi. Si andò a sedere sotto un albero e si accasciò con la schiena contro al tronco, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi il silenzio e la pace del giardino. Poco dopo udì la porta di casa che veniva chiusa e quando sollevò lo sguardo Eita si stava avvicinando a lui con una sciarpa in mano. S'inginocchiò al suo fianco e gliela avvolse delicatamente attorno al collo, mormorando: «Dovresti stare attento quando esci o rischi di ammalarti.»

«Sarebbe l'ultimo dei miei problemi.» rispose il castano con un sospiro. Semi sorrise e lo strinse a sé, lasciando che il castano posasse la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Se ti ammali poi si ammaleranno anche i bambini e mi ammalerò anche io, allora chi andrà a fare la spesa?» Kenjirou alzò le spalle.

«C'è Taichi.»

«Dovresti smetterla di schiavizzarlo.»

«È il mio migliore amico. È suo dovere aiutarmi.»

«Non penso funzioni esattamente così.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo. Aveva smesso di nevicare, ma qualche fiocco cadeva ogni tanto sulle loro teste a causa del vento che scuoteva le fronde dell'albero e faceva si che la neve accumulata sui rami cadesse giù. Poi, all'improvviso, Kenjirou domandò: «Pensi che dovrei tornare a casa?»

Eita non rispose subito. Alzò le spalle con un sospiro e lo strinse ancora di più a sé. «Non lo so. Dipende da come ti senti. Sinceramente non so cosa farei se fossi nella tua situazione. Probabilmente avrei dato di matto tanto tempo fa.»

«Vorrei poter dire che avrei preferito fare quella litigata quando ancora ero al liceo, ma una parte di me è felice che si avvenuta ora.» mormorò il castano. Eita strinse le labbra.

«Preferisci che sia sincero o che ti tiri su di morale?» Shirabu gli lanciò un'occhiata.

«Sii sincero.»

Eita annuì, puntando lo sguardo davanti a sé. «Non sono sicuro del fatto che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno con cui giocare a palle di neve se avessi fatto quella litigata quando ancora eri al liceo.»

Kenjirou annuì. «Hai ragione. Nemmeno io. Probabilmente...» chiuse gli occhi per evitare che si riempissero di lacrime. «Probabilmente non avrei nemmeno saputo i loro nomi.»

«Non ci voglio nemmeno pensare.» Semi gli prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Loro sono qui e questo conta. Non m'importa se ai tuoi genitori questo non piace. Non m'importa se alla fine saremo solo noi quattro e nessun altro.»

Il castano posò le mani sulle sue, mormorando. «Quando prima hai detto che mi ami ancora e che non te ne saresti andato... Parlavi sul serio?»

«Certo che sì. Non me ne andrò per nessun motivo.» Eita gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice. «Perché lo pensi?»

«Perché io l'ho fatto...» sussurrò il castano e lottò contro la sua voce sul punto di spezzarsi. Eita scosse la testa.

«Non me ne andrò. Te l'ho detto: aspetterò fino a quando non ti sentirai pronto.» Kenjirou aprì gli occhi e strinse con forza le mani di Eita ancora sulle sue guance, poi annuì, mormorando.

«Okay.»

Semi annuì a sua volta. «Okay.»

Il biondo gli baciò delicatamente la fronte e tornò ad appoggiare il naso contro al suo, poi, all'improvviso, Kenjirou mormorò: «Sai... In realtà penso di essere pronto.»

Il biondo lo guardò. «Ne sei sicuro?»

Il più piccolo annuì. «Sì, sono sicuro.»

Poi si sporse in avanti e lo baciò. Semi rafforzò la presa sulle sue guance e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il sapore delle labbra dell'altro sulle proprie. Per un attimo il mondo attorno a loro scomparve e non c'erano in mezzo bambini, né assassini, né stipendi, né genitori apprensivi. Erano loro e loro soltanto.

Si allontanarono e Kenjirou affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo del biondo con un piccolo sorriso. Eita affondò il naso tra le sue ciocche castane, poi gli prese una mano e mormorò: «Torniamo dentro o ci ammaleremo. Se vorrai andar via puoi dirmelo e ce ne andiamo. I miei genitori capiranno.»

Kenjirou annuì. «Okay.»

Il pranzo si svolse in una relativa tranquillità. A differenza dei genitori, i fratelli minori del castano erano stati entusiasti dei nipoti e avevano passato tutto il tempo a chiacchierare con loro sui regali di Natale, poi erano usciti per giocare a palle di neve. Kenjirou non aveva rivolto nemmeno un'occhiata ai suoi genitori da quando era rientrato in casa e aveva cercato di concentrare la sua attenzione sulla signora Semi che lo aveva continuato a riempire di domande e attenzioni dal momento in cui si erano seduti a tavola – come aveva conosciuto suo figlio, quale facoltà universitaria frequentava, da quanto si erano ritrovati – e Shirabu aveva cercato di rispondere a tutte con una certa calma che mesi prima non avrebbe avuto nel discutere di questi argomenti.

Stava chiacchierando con la sorella di Eita quando sua madre gli si avvicinò. Kenjirou le lanciò un'occhiata veloce, ma quando si voltò per tornare a parlare di pallavolo con la bionda lei si allontanò mormorando un sottile: «Vi lascio discutere.». Kenjirou si domandò come mai tutti pensassero che _lui_ avesse ancora voglia di parlare con i suoi genitori, ma si limitò a guardare sua madre che si sedeva nella poltrona di fronte.

«Ciao.» mormorò lei. Lui le rispose con un piccolo cenno del capo, come ad esortarla a continuare e a rivelare il perché si trovasse lì. La signora Shirabu rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi si schiarì la gola e mormorò: «Mi dispiace per prima. Non avrei... Non avremmo dovuto attaccarti così.»

«Lo so.» la frase uscì dalle labbra del figlio in maniera più dura di quanto volesse, ma non aggiunse nulla per sistemare la situazione.

«Ho riflettuto su quello che ci hai detto, durante il pranzo. La tua anima gemella ha avuto ragione a dire che non sei più sotto la nostra responsabilità. Ormai quello che è fatto è fatto e non possiamo tornare indietro per evitarlo. Su questo non ho intenzione di discutere ancora.»

«Allora perché sei qui?» Kenjirou si appoggiò allo schienale del divano. «Non mi servi tu per sapere che se ve lo avessi detto non avrei conosciuto nemmeno il _nome_ dei miei figli. So benissimo che li avreste fatti dare in adozione senza nemmeno chiedermi se fossi d'accordo.»

«No! No.» lo interruppe lei. Il castano alzò un sopracciglio.

«"No", che cosa? Non li avreste fatti adottare?» lei scosse la testa ancora una volta.

«No, nel senso che non sono qui per parlare di questo. Non voglio sapere cos'avremmo fatto se ce lo avessi detto. Sei felice ed è questo che conta per me.»

«Allora cosa vuoi?»

«Ho parlato con tuo padre. Io... _Noi_... Non volgiamo essere esclusi dalla tua vita. Pensi che ci sia un modo per fidarti ancora di noi?» Kenjirou corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Se vuoi che non vi escluda più allora perché qui ci sei solo tu?» sua madre fece un cenno con la testa verso le scale.

«Tuo padre sta parlando con Eita.» il castano scattò in piedi e mosse un passo in avanti prima che sua madre lo afferrasse per il lembo della manica. Lui si voltò a guardarla. «Per favore, non scappare più.»

Kenjirou strattonò la manica e si diresse velocemente verso le scale, seguito dalla madre. Il signor Shirabu ed Eita erano in piedi dietro la scalinata. Il biondo teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e aveva un'espressione corrucciata mentre ascoltava l'uomo di fronte a lui parlare. Kenjirou si avvicinò e si fermò al fianco di Eita, che gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e gli baciò la fronte.

«Che succede?» domandò.

«Tuo padre si stava scusando per prima.» Semi lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo. Suo padre si voltò verso Kenjirou.

«Tua madre-»

«Mi ha detto cosa volete, sì.» lo interruppe il figlio, appoggiando la testa contro la spalla del biondo. «Vorrei pensarci per un po'.»

«Io-... Certo.» suo padre annuì comprensivo. «Mi dispiace per prima.»

Shirabu annuì, mormorando. «Lo so.»

Afferrò la mano di Eita e lo guardò. «Possiamo andare a casa, ora?»

Il biondo annuì. «Certo. Prendo le giacche.»

Salutarono i genitori del più grande, promettendo loro che si sarebbero tenuti in contatto e promettendo a quelli del castano che quando si sarebbe sentito pronto li avrebbe contattati e un quarto d'ora dopo erano in macchina. Non appena allacciarono loro le cinture, Yukine e Fuyuki si addormentarono. Eita mise in moto l'auto e nessuno dei due parlò fino a quando non si trovarono a metà del tragitto, l'orologio digitale della vettura che segnava quasi le sei e mezza di sera.

«Quando prima hai detto ai tuoi genitori che volevi pensare alla loro proposta...» Kenjirou si voltò verso il biondo. «Intendevi dire che non ti senti ancora pronto a riaverli intorno perché hai paura che nonostante tutto ti giudichino?»

Il castano rispose con un verso di scherno e puntò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. «Certo che no.»

Eita rimase in silenzio per parecchi secondi, domandandosi cosa intendesse dire il castano, ma Kenjirou continuò, forse intuendo i suoi dubbi: «Non ho intenzione di metterli in pericolo. Quando questa faccenda dell'assassino si sarà risolta allora li contatterò.»

Semi sgranò gli occhi. Se n'era completamente scordato. «Sai che potrebbero passare un sacco di mesi prima che riescano a trovarlo, vero?»

Kenjirou annuì. «Sì, lo so, ma sono disposto ad aspettare anche un anno. Finché saranno al sicuro andrà bene.»

Il viaggio proseguì in silenzio.


	9. Capitolo 8

Era passato un anno e mezzo dall'ultima volta in cui Kenjirou aveva sentito i suoi genitori. Lui ed Eita avevano deciso di parlare della situazione a Taichi ed Akihito per renderli partecipe dei rischi che correvano nel continuare a star attorno a loro, ma nessuno dei due si era tirato indietro. Spesso Akihito si portava dietro la propria ragazza per non essere da solo e così Taichi faceva con Tsutomu - che Eita e Kenjirou si aspettassero un'uscita del genere dal biondo era saltato fuori la prima volta in cui il corvino si era presentato a casa del castano e loro non avevano avuto nessuna reazione alla scoperta della loro relazione.

Se non fosse stato per l'essere scortato da qualcuno ovunque andasse, Kenjirou avrebbe giurato di essere tornato alla normalità. Lui ed Eita avevano ripreso a frequentarsi ed erano ormai più le notti che il biondo trascorreva a casa della sua anima gemella che quelle in cui stavano separati. Non pensava che le cose sarebbero mai potute andare meglio per loro.

Era metà maggio quando i sicari della fan psicopatica di Eita si fecero nuovamente vivi. Avevano appena lasciato il parcheggio del luogo dove si era svolto il pranzo di matrimonio della sorella di Taichi a cui erano stati invitati ed Eita aveva lasciato che per una volta Kenjirou usasse la patente che aveva già da qualche anno, quasi mai sfruttata.

«Smettila di agitarti come se stessi andando al macero.» Kenjirou curvò a sinistra sulla stretta stradina di campagna dispersa in mezzo al bosco, diretto verso l'autostrada.

«Non mi sto agitando come se stessi andando al macero!» si difese Eita. Kenjirou roteò gli occhi.

«Certo che sì. Mi stai anche distraendo.»

«Scusa.» bofonchiò il biondo. «È solo che la macchina è nuova.»

«Ti ho già detto che starò attento!» fece il castano in risposta, poi lasciò che Eita accendesse la radio. Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi minuti mentre procedevano senza intoppi per la strada. Dietro di loro c'era la macchina di Taichi ed Eita poteva vedere dallo specchietto retrovisore le figure profondamente sfatte di Yuushou e Kai nei sedili dietro, che cercavano disperatamente di tenere il filo di qualunque discorso Tsutomu stesse facendo.

La voce dell'intervistatore alla radio venne disturbata dal suono del cellulare di Eita che squillava. Il biondo rispose accigliato notando che colui che lo stava chiamando era Kai. «Pronto? Che succede?»

«Semi, c'è un problema.» a parlare era Taichi. Dovevano aver messo in vivavoce.

«Che problema?»

«Vedi la macchina dietro la nostra?» Eita si voltò e lanciò un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore. In lontananza - dovevano essere venti metri buoni dalla macchina di Kawanishi - c'era un'auto nera.

Annuì al vuoto. «Sì, la vedo.»

«Pensiamo che ci stia seguendo.» intervenne Tsutomu. «Che _vi_ stia seguendo. Non ha la targa.»

Eita deglutì. «Come fate a dirlo? Ne siete sicuri?»

«Era parcheggiata poco prima del vialetto che conduceva alla villa. È partita quando l'abbiamo sorpassata e continua a venire nella nostra direzione da tutto il tempo.» Semi strinse le labbra.

«D'accordo, aspettate un attimo. Vi richiamo tra poco.» chiuse la chiamata e si voltò indietro per guardare la macchina, poi prese le mani dei figli. «Yukine, Fuyuki.»

I due lo guardarono e Fuyuki si sporse in avanti. «Che succede, papà? Con chi eri al telefono?»

«Ero con Kawanishi. Ho bisogno che mi ascoltiate bene, intesi?» Kenjirou lanciò un'occhiata ad Eita, ma non disse nulla. I due bambini annuirono. «Qualunque cosa succeda, non dovete assolutamente voltarvi a guardare indietro, chiaro? Non slacciatevi le cinture per nessun motivo e state fermi sui seggiolini. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.»

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata e annuirono, rispondendo all'unisono: «Okay.»

Eita tornò a voltarsi avanti e guardò Shirabu. «Kenjirou.»

«Perché Taichi ti ha chiamato? Che succede?» domandò il castano. Il biondo si schiarì la gola.

«Non allarmarti. Ho bisogno che mantieni la calma, okay?»

«Eita, dimmi solamente cosa sta succedendo.» sbottò il castano.

«Pensiamo che ci stiano seguendo.» fece un cenno con il capo come ad indicare la strada dietro di loro. «La macchina nera. Non ha targa e ci segue da quando abbiamo lasciato la villa.»

Kenjirou lanciò un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore e tirò un profondo respiro, annuendo. «La vedo.»

«Richiamo Kawanishi.» mise il vivavoce dell'auto e si schiarì la gola, ma fu Shirabu a parlare.

«Taichi, siamo quasi all'imbocco dell'autostrada.»

«Lo so. Stanno cercando te, quindi appena entri voglio che te ne vada il più velocemente possibile.» il castano deglutì e lanciò un'occhiata a Semi.

«Sono d'accordo. Se ci stanno seguendo probabilmente non sono sicuri di dove abiti. Provocare un incidente stradale è troppo rischioso per loro perché in questa zona ci sono troppe telecamere e poi se quello che la ragazza dice è vero allora il suo obiettivo sono io. Non mi farà del male.» esclamò. «Seminarli è la via più sicura.»

Shirabu annuì e voltò a sinistra, imboccando la via del casello autostradale. «D'accordo.»

«Noi rimaniamo in chiamata per controllare la situazione. Magari è solo un falso allarme.» rispose Goshiki. Kenjirou si fermò di fianco al casello autostradale e prese il biglietto. Eita deglutì vedendo la macchina nera fermarsi nel casello di fianco, ma non riuscì a vedere chi c'era alla guida.

«Parti, Kenjirou. Parti!» il castano diede gas e imboccò a tutta velocità la rampa per raggiungere l'autostrada. Anche la macchina nera diede gas.

«Cazzo! Taichi, dove siete?!» gridò il castano.

«Siamo dietro la macchina nera. Vai avanti senza preoccuparti di noi. Teniamo d'occhio la macchina.» rispose il biondo.

«Ci vediamo a casa.»

«Ci vediamo a casa.» rispose l'altro. Kenjirou s'immise nella corsia dell'autostrada e pigiò sull'acceleratore, raggiungendo la seconda corsia di sorpasso.

Eita guardò indietro con lo specchietto retrovisore. «Sono indietro, deve averli bloccati il traffico mentre entravano.»

Venne interrotto dalla voce di Yuushou. «Stanno accelerando!»

«Sì, sono venti metri davanti a noi ora. Credo stiano infrangendo una buona trentina di leggi stradali.» rispose Kai.

Eita guardò Kenjirou. «Accelera.»

Il castano cambiò marcia e portò la macchina ai cento orari, deglutendo. I loro inseguitori erano ancora una buona cinquantina di metri dietro, ma stavano man mano recuperando terreno. Passavano dalla prima alla seconda corsia di sorpasso facendo slalom tra le auto e molta gente gli stava suonando. Il castano accelerò ancora e s'immise nella prima corsia di sorpasso, poi passò alla corsia normale e tornò in quella in mezzo. La macchina dietro di loro continuò ad avvicinarsi.

«Cazzo. Cazzo, ci raggiungeranno.» mormorò Eita. «Devi andare più veloce.»

Kenjirou deglutì. «Non ho mai messo la quinta!»

«Beh, dovrai farlo se vuoi continuare a vivere!»

«Hanno aumentato ai centodieci! Se non vi muovete in due minuti saranno lì.» gracchiò Taichi al telefono.

«D'accordo!» sbottò Shirabu, poi cambiò marcia e con forza schiacciò l'acceleratore fino a quando la tacca non segnò i centoventi.

«Tra poco dobbiamo uscire.» gli ricordò Eita mentre superavano il cartellone che segnava un rallentamento a cinquecento metri da lì. Strinse i denti iniziando a vedere le macchine ferme. «Non possiamo fermarci!»

«E cosa vuoi che faccia?!» sbottò il castano incominciando a rallentare. «Che gli voli sopra?!»

«Passa nella corsia di servizio. Noi gli blocchiamo la strada a destra.» rispose Tsutomu al telefono.

«Curva ora!» gridò Eita e il castano s'immise nella corsia di servizio. Dallo specchietto retrovisore Semi guardò la macchina nera fermarsi in coda e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Se ne pentì non appena la voce impanicata di Taichi gli giunse nelle orecchie.

«Ci ha tagliato la strada!» sbottò il biondo. Eita si voltò per guardare indietro e sbiancò vedendo la macchina nera immettersi nella corsia di sorpasso.

«Kenjirou, dobbiamo uscire dall'autostrada. Usiamo il traffico del centro per farci perdere di vista. Esci alla prossima.» il castano annuì e accelerò ancora di più, poi imboccò a tutta velocità l'uscita dall'autostrada e si diresse verso il casello. «Usa l'ETC.»

«Non voglio usare i tuoi soldi!» sbottò il castano.

«Oh, per carità, me li ridarai se proprio ci tieni. Non abbiamo il tempo di fermarci a pagare.» Kenjirou si diresse verso il casello e la sbarra di ferro si alzò poco dopo. Ci passò sotto a tutta velocità e s'immise nella strada principale. Eita sospirò di sollievo vedendo che la macchina nera si era fermata per pagare la tratta.

«Che faccio ora?!» sbottò Shirabu. Eita tornò a voltarsi in avanti.

«Tra un chilometro c'è un paese. Sfruttiamo le sue vide secondarie per farci perdere di vista e poi arriviamo a Tokyo tramite le vie di campagna.» rispose il biondo.

«Siamo appena usciti dall'autostrada.» esclamò Taichi al telefono. «Vediamo la macchina nera ma non voi. Non sta andando troppo veloce, quindi presumo non vi vedano nemmeno loro.»

Eita guardò Kenjirou. «Accelera comunque. Non voglio correre rischi.»

Kenjirou non rispose e si limitò a superare leggermente il limite di velocità. Raggiunsero il paese nel giro di pochi minuti e il castano s'infognò nelle stradine secondarie sotto la guida di Eita e della mappa aperta sul suo cellulare.

«Siamo usciti adesso dal paese.» mormorò Eita al telefono. «Andiamo dritti a casa mia.»

Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata. «Perché da te?! Ci troveranno di sicuro così!»

«Perché così lasciamo la macchina e prendiamo un taxi!» sbottò il biondo.

«Sì, è un buon piano.» rispose Taichi. «Noi gli siamo ancora dietro. Stanno girando per il centro quindi penso che possiate andare tranquilli. Noi passiamo dalla via principale. Quando arrivate richiamateci, okay?

Kenjirou annuì. «D'accordo. Ciao.»

Chiusero la chiamata e Yukine si aggrappò al sedile di Eita, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti. «Papà? Perché ci stavano seguendo?»

Il biondo deglutì. «Perché non sono brave persone. Vogliono farvi del male, ma noi non lo permetteremo.»

Proseguirono il viaggio in silenzio, rotto solamente quando raggiunsero l'appartamento del biondo e lasciarono la macchina in garage. Kenjirou si avvicinò ad Eita quando chiuse la chiamata con il tassista e mormorò.

«Rimani qui. È più sicuro per tutti.» Semi scosse la testa e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

«Non ti lascio da solo.» Shirabu sospirò.

«Non ci succederà nulla, te lo prometto. Ti chiamo appena arrivo a casa, okay?» si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò dolcemente. «Te lo prometto.»

Il biondo annuì stringendo le labbra. «Va bene.»

Poi si allontanò, lasciando che il castano si avviasse verso il taxi appena arrivato.


	10. Capitolo 9

Akihito si voltò verso il fratello e tirò un profondo respiro. «Sai, dovresti allacciarti quella camicia più velocemente e lamentarti di meno.»

Il castano gli scoccò un'occhiataccia. «E tu dovresti smetterla di dare consigli inutili.»

«Sai cosa?» il maggiore si sedette sul letto. «Tu hai un gran bisogno di uscire di qui, prenderti una bella sbronza e farti una profonda scopata. Non necessariamente in quest'ordine.»

Kenjirou roteò gli occhi e afferrò la giacca, infilandosela. «Penso che uscirò da qui, farò una bella chiacchierata con i miei ex compagni di liceo e poi tornerò a casa solo per trovarti _nuovamente_ addormentato sul divano con la televisione accesa e i _miei_ figli ancora belli che svegli che fanno casino con qualunque cosa trovino in giro.»

«Sai, non è necessario rinfacciarmelo ogni volta che te ne vai. È successo... almeno sette mesi fa. Ti ho già promesso che non capiterà più, e poi oggi con me c'è Kiara.» Shirabu alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Se trovo la casa che va a fuoco, i danni li paghi tu.» afferrò le chiavi ed uscì.

Taichi lo attendeva in macchina. Seduto di fianco a lui c'era Tsutomu e nei sedili dietro Kai e Yuushou. Quando Eita – perché quell'idea alla fine era stata del tutto sua – gli aveva proposto di trovarsi con gli altri, visto che non si vedevano da anni, Kenjirou aveva pensato che stesse scherzando. Ora si trovava seduto nella macchina del suo migliore amico, diretto verso non sapeva esattamente quale bar notturno a rivedere persone che pensava non avrebbe più rivisto. Ironica la vita.

Affondò nel sedile e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando in silenzio la conversazione che il suo migliore amico stava avendo con Kai. Sembrava tutto troppo tranquillo.

Raggiunsero il posto una buona mezz'ora dopo. Non appena mise piede fuori dalla vettura la figura sorridente di Semi fu al suo fianco. «Sono contento che tu abbia accettato.»

«Non mi pare di aver avuto tanta scelta.» brontolò il minore rabbrividendo al ricordo del suo ragazzo che praticamente lo aveva implorato di non dar loro buca.

Entrarono nel locale già parecchio affollato e il biondo li guidò verso un tavolo all'angolo della grande sala. In realtà non c'erano proprio _tutti tutti_ : molti altri erano semplicemente troppo lontani o troppo occupati con i propri impegni per rubare un venerdì sera – Kenjirou si domandò drasticamente perché Eita, tra tutti i giorni della settimana, avesse scelto proprio il _venerdì_ – alla loro routine. Al tavolo erano seduti Satori – come fosse riuscito a tornare dalla Francia solo per una rimpatriata tra amici nessuno riusciva a spiegarselo –, Hayato, Jin e Yuu. Quando li vide arrivare, il rosso scattò in piedi.

«SemiSemi! Hai raccolto tutti?» il biondo fece una smorfia.

«Smettila di chiamarmi così.» si lamentò. Fortunatamente per lui, l'attenzione del più alto fu catturata dal castano. Satori si avvicinò con un grosso sorriso e gli batté le mani sulle spalle.

«Da quanto tempo,» lo squadrò da capo a piedi assottigliando le palpebre. « _Kenjirou-kun_.»

«Ciao, Tendou-san.» rispose il più basso, andandosi a sedere di fianco a Semi. Nessuno forzò alcuna conversazione riguardo alla sua assenza in quei quattro anni. Chiacchierarono rimanendo sul vago – la musica, cosa prendere dal bar, di quello che stavano facendo delle loro vite. Kenjirou era al secondo bicchiere di non aveva precisamente idea di quale alcolico quando al tavolo erano rimasti solamente Satori, Jin e Taichi e la conversazione era stata portata su di lui.

«Tu invece cos'hai fatto in questi quattro anni di silenzio?» gli domandò Jin con un sorriso. Taichi al suo fianco s'irrigidì. Probabilmente se fosse stato qualcun altro a domandarlo Kenjirou non avrebbe risposto, ma Jin era quel tipo di persona rassicurante che sapeva metterti a tuo agio, quindi strinse le labbra fissando il tavolo e alla fine si costrinse a mormorare una sottile risposta.

«Sono stati anni un po' movimentati.» fece, buttando giù il resto del liquido nel bicchiere.

«Intendi dire che hai... viaggiato o qualcosa del genere?» domandò ancora l'altro. Shirabu scosse la testa e con un profondo respiro sollevò la frangetta, rivelando la propria macchia bianca. Tendou e Soekawa dovettero chinarsi in avanti per vederla e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva Shirabu capì che Satori non sapeva cosa dire.

«Hai... Sei...» aprì e chiuse la bocca cercando le parole giuste, poi scosse la testa e si appoggiò al tavolo con un piccolo sorriso. «Auguri.»

Il castano annuì, appoggiandosi allo schienale della panca imbottita. «Grazie.»

«Quanti anni ha?» Jin lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio mentre finiva il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

«Sono due gemelli e... Ne hanno fatti quattro a marzo.» per poco il maggiore non si strozzò.

«Q-quattro?!» sbottò. Anche Satori lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati.

«Significa che tu sei- Al liceo...» poi sembrò collegare la situazione. «Quando hai smesso di venire al club...»

Kenjirou annuì. «Sì. Mi dispiace di avervi evitato per così tanto tempo, ma se avessi continuato a giocare avrei rischiato molto.»

«Certo, lo capisco.» mormorò l'ex vicecapitano. «Spero solo che tu sia felice e non te ne sia pentito.»

Shirabu annuì e si alzò. «Vado a cercare Semi.»

Il suddetto era seduto su uno degli sgabelli del bancone e stava sorseggiando l'ennesimo bicchierino – Kenjirou non li aveva contati, ma era sicuro che fossero già un numero a due cifre. Si sedette al suo fianco e prese condiscendente il bicchiere che il barista gli offrì facendogli un piccolo occhiolino. Lo ignorò.

«Sai che devi guidare per arrivare sano e salvo a casa, vero?» Eita posò il bicchiere e si voltò verso il suo ragazzo.

«Sì. Lo so.» rispose e Shirabu si stupì di quanto poco strascicata suonasse la sua voce. «Ma reggo anche molto meglio di te l'alcool.»

«E questo come lo sai? Non mi hai mai visto bere.» mormorò il castano. Eita alzò le spalle.

«Intuito, immagino.»

«Intuito.» Kenjirou assaggiò la parola sulla lingua. «Immagino di sì.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Semi gli tese una mano. «Balliamo?

«Non sono molto bravo, in realtà.» ma nonostante tutto si alzò e seguì il biondo sulla pista.

«Al matrimonio non hai voluto ballare. Penso che tu mi debba almeno una canzone, non pensi?» Eita gli sorrise, prendendo a muoversi a tempo di musica. Il castano roteò gli occhi, ma si mosse a sua volta.

«No, non penso.»

«Ah, no?»

«No, non proprio.»

Si mossero in pista per una, due, tre, cinque, dieci canzoni, chiacchierando tra di loro, ridendo alle loro battute e bisticciando su quali movimenti fossero stupidi e quali azzeccati. Kenjirou aveva appena finito di bere il sesto bicchiere che gli era stato allungato da uno dei camerieri quando si allontanò dalla pista da ballo per andare in bagno.

La coda era stranamente corta e c'erano più cubicoli liberi che altro. Lanciò un'occhiata al proprio riflesso mentre si sciacquava la faccia accaldata dal movimento e incrociò un paio di occhi marroni. Si voltò incrociando nuovamente lo sguardo di Semi e inclinò la testa di lato.

«Che c'è?» il biondo lo afferrò per i fianchi, spingendolo leggermente contro al marmo del lavandino, poi si chinò su di lui e gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra.

«Nulla, ma di là sta diventando affollato.» mormorò, baciandolo di nuovo. Il castano sorrise e gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo.

«E quindi hai pensato di rifugiarti nei bagni? Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che fossero meno affollati?» domandò. Una delle mani del biondo si staccò dal suo fianco e affondò tra i suoi capelli.

«Intuito, credo.» Kenjirou sorrise.

«Intuito?»

«Intuito.» lo baciò ancora e poi gli artigliò il collo, stringendo la pelle tra i denti e succiandola fino a quando non lasciò una chiazza violacea. Il castano spostò lo sguardo sulle altre persone nel bagno e si mordicchiò un labbro, mormorando.

«Eita.» il biondo mugugnò in risposta, continuando a macinare sulla pelle del suo collo. «Siamo osservati.»

«Ti da fastidio?» Semi alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi.

«E se fosse?» lo provocò con un sussurro il castano. Chiuse gli occhi per baciarlo di nuovo e quando li riaprì Eita lo aveva spinto contro al muro di uno dei cubicoli e stava chiudendo a chiave la porta. Si avventò di nuovo sulle sue labbra e gli morse quello inferiore, tornando a circondargli la vita con le braccia e facendo scivolare le mani sotto alla stoffa della sua camicia.

Il suo tocco era come fuoco sulla pelle sudata del più piccolo e quando il biondo incominciò a sbottonargli la camicia dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per allontanare il collo dalle sue labbra. «Aspetta- aspetta.»

Eita lo guardò corrugando le sopracciglia, mantenendo la presa salda sull'ultimo bottone della sua camicia. «Che succede?»

«Io...» Kenjirou deglutì e il biondo gli accarezzò il viso con una mano.

«Se non ti va non fa niente.» gli sorrise rassicurante. «Sarà per una prossima volta.»

Il castano tirò un profondo respiro, guardandolo più serio. «No, no. Va bene.»

Semi gli sbottonò l'ultimo bottone della camicia e prese a succhiare la pelle sulla clavicola. «Allora qual è il problema?»

Il castano inclinò all'indietro la testa per lasciargli più spazio di manovra e si morse un labbro per non lasciarsi scappare qualche suono indesiderato. «Dovrai farlo dentro... Non possiamo sporcare il muro.»

Eita si fermò di botto e alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «È un problema?»

Shirabu alzò le spalle. «Per te lo è?»

Il biondo posò le mani sulle sue guancie e gli sollevò la frangia, accarezzando con il polpastrello del pollice la macchia sulla sua fronte. «È già sparita?»

«È stato due settimane fa.» il castano annuì e Semi strinse le labbra.

«Significa che c'è una possibilità, vero?» guardò il più piccolo negli occhi. «Se vuoi possiamo rimandare.»

Kenjirou gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò vero di sé, mormorando. «Non voglio rimandare.»

Eita lo baciò profondamente e posò la fronte contro la sua, ricordandogli con un falso tono severo: «Macchia bianca.»

Kenjirou lo baciò.

«Fanculo alla macchina bianca.» Semi gli sfilò di dosso la camicia e gli slacciò la cintura dei pantaloni.

<°>.°.<°>

Kenjirou si svegliò con l'odore di muffin al cioccolato e caffè appena preparato. Si mise seduto in un letto che non riconobbe e si guardò attorno. Doveva essere a casa di Eita – aveva un vago ricordo di loro due che lasciavano il locale, la sera prima, e che si dirigevano in macchina verso casa sua – e quella doveva per forza essere camera sua. S'infilò i vestiti della sera prima e scese le scale, raggiungendo il biondo in cucina.

Quando lo vide arrivare, Semi sorrise e gli allungò una tazza di caffè. «Come stai?»

«Mi fa un po' male la testa.» mormorò il castano, sorseggiando il caffè. «Ma sono felice di non essermi preso una sbornia o qualcosa del genere.»

«Ho dei medicinali in bagno, se li vuoi. Quelli per il mal di testa, dico. Credo ci sia anche altra roba, ma, beh, sei tu l'esperto. Presumo tu li sappia riconoscere.» si sedette di fronte a lui mangiando un muffin e Shirabu sbuffò divertito.

«Mi sorprende che non ti stia esplodendo la testa.»

«Te l'ho detto che reggo bene l'alcool, no?» fecero colazione in silenzio ed Eita parlò solo mentre infilava i piatti sporchi nel lavello. «Ha chiamato Akihito, stamattina.»

«Oh, cazzo!» Kenjirou si mise una mano tra i capelli. «Ieri non l'ho avvertito.»

«In realtà non era arrabbiato. Ha detto che avrebbe portato al parco i bambini, quindi probabilmente quando tornerai a casa non li troverai.» Kenjirou annuì e si alzò.

«Forse è meglio che vada. È tardi ed io sto saltando un giorno di lezioni.» si voltò, pronto ad andare a cercare la sua giacca con chiavi e cellulare – ovunque essa fosse nella casa – ma Semi lo afferrò per la vita e gli morse un orecchio.

«Appunto, quindi che senso ha andarsene ora?» il castano inclinò la testa all'indietro e lasciò che il biondo lo baciasse.

«Ho un sacco di cose da studiare. Tra poco iniziano gli esami.» Semi sospirò e strofinò il naso contro al suo collo.

«Puoi studiare dopo...» borbottò.

«Con due bambini di quattro anni in giro? No, grazie.»

«Solo un po'. Per favore?» il castano roteò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

«Adesso capisco da chi ha preso Fuyuki.» Eita gli strinse la vita con le braccia e strofinò il naso contro al suo. Rimasero abbracciati per qualche minuto, poi Kenjirou si allontanò. «Devo andare. _Sul serio_.»

«Almeno posso venire con te?» Semi sporse un labbro in avanti in un broncio infantile.

«Conoscendoti non mi faresti studiare.» si allontanò con un sorriso e girò per la casa raccattando giacca, scarpe ed effetti personali. Si fermò sulla soglia della porta e rivolse a Semi un sorriso. «Ci vediamo domani, okay?»

Eita gli si avvicinò, d'un tratto serio, e gli prese delicatamente i polsi prima che s'infilasse la giacca. «Senti, riguardo a ieri...»

«Sì?» lo esortò il castano.

«Mi farai sapere, vero?» Shirabu inclinò la testa di lato.

«Per cosa?» Eita si avvicinò ancora di più e spostò le mani dai suoi polsi ai fianchi, facendone poi scivolare una sul ventre.

«Per questo.» mormorò. Il castano sorrise e affondò il viso contro la sua spalla.

«Certo.» mormorò, poi gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra. «Ci vediamo.»

«Ci vediamo. Sta' attento.»

«Certo.»

«Non fare sforzi.»

«Okay.»

«E copriti bene!»

Kenjirou alzò gli occhi al cielo, infilandosi la giacca. «Okay, mamma.»

Uscì chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e chiamò un taxi per tornare a casa.


	11. Capitolo 10

Il parco dove si erano fermati per il pic-nic era grande e deserto. Gli alberi erano fitti in molti punti e i sentieri s'intrecciavano fino a far perdere il senso dell'orientamento. Il tavolo dove si erano seduti era di fianco ad un piccolo laghetto e al centro di una radura. In lontananza si potevano adocchiare un paio di altalene e degli scivoli e la recinzione che segnava l'inizio di una proprietà privata.

«Papà, noi andiamo a giocare dalle altalene!» Fuyuki afferrò la mano del gemello e lo trascinò verso le costruzioni senza attendere che Eita rispondesse. Il biondo posò il sacchetto delle cartacce sul tavolo e gli gridò dietro: «Non allontanatevi troppo e non cacciatevi nei guai!»

«Certo! Andiamo solo ai giochi e poi torniamo!» gridò il più piccolo salutandolo con una mano.

Semi si voltò e finì di impacchettare i contenitori del pranzo, poi si andò a sedere sull'erba al fianco di Kenjirou. Il castano gli rivolse un'occhiata e non disse nulla, quindi fu Semi ad attaccare bottone. «Come stai?»

«Sono...» Shirabu annuì senza guardarlo. «Sto bene.»

Eita gli avvolse la vita con un braccio e lo tirò verso di sé con un sottile sorriso. «Sei stanco?»

«No.» il castano posò la testa contro la sua spalla. «Per le prime settimane credo che starò bene, in realtà, quindi non voglio rovinare questi ultimi momenti.»

Eita sollevò leggermente il lembo della sua maglia e fece scorrere il dito lungo il segno rimasto dal cesareo, appena sotto l'intestino. Kenjirou lo lasciò fare e poi spostò lo sguardo su di lui. «Non devi preoccuparti, sai? Staremo bene. Tutti e due.»

«E chi ti dice che siate solo in due?» il biondo strofinò il naso tra i suoi capelli con un sorriso e il più piccolo alzò le spalle.

«Intuito, immagino.» Eita rise.

«Intuito?»

«Intuito.» rimasero in silenzio ad osservare le piccole increspature che il vento creava sulla superficie dell'acqua, poi d'un tratto Eita ruppe il silenzio.

«Sai,» attaccò. «penso che mi piacerebbe se fosse una bambina.»

Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata e non disse nulla, quindi Semi continuò: «Mi piace il nome Sakura.»

«Sakura?» Shirabu annuì. «Suona bene. E se fosse un maschio?»

Il biondo alzò le spalle e ci pensò per qualche secondo. «Harumi.»

«Mi piacciono.» il castano annuì.

«Quali nomi piacciono invece a te?» Semi si voltò verso di lui e Kenjirou si stese per terra.

«Penso che dovresti sceglierlo tu questa volta.» Eita gli sorrise.

«Grazie.»

<°>.°.<°>

Yukine osservò il fratello scivolare giù dallo scivolo e atterrare in piedi con un grosso sorriso stampato in volto. Si dondolò in silenzio sull'altalena mentre il biondo si sedeva sull'altra e incominciava a muoversi avanti e indietro. Fuyuki spostò lo sguardo a sinistra e rimase in silenzio ad osservare la recinzione della proprietà privata. Oltre il cancello alto e maltenuto si estendeva un grosso campo d'erba incolta e a cento metri da loro c'era una grossa casa dismessa e sicuramente abbandonata da anni.

Scattò giù dall'altalena e afferrò Yukine per un polso. «Andiamo in esplorazione!»

Il castano lo guardò accigliato. «Dove?»

«Nella casa!» Fuyuki indicò la costruzione. Il gemello deglutì e lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione dei genitori.

«Papà però ha detto di non allontanarci troppo...» mormorò, non del tutto convinto della proposta del fratello.

«Non ci allontaniamo troppo! Andiamo solo in esplorazione! Non è lontano e non ci perderemo.» incominciò a trascinare il gemello nella direzione della recinzione. «Guarda, c'è anche il passaggio!»

Fuyuki mollò la mano del castano e s'infilò nel varco che il cancello lasciava aperto, dal momento in cui la recinzione era stata sollevata. Yukine si voltò ancora una volta verso i genitori, indeciso. Fuyuki sbuffò: «Se non vieni sei un fifone! Andrò senza di te.»

Il castano gli scoccò un'occhiataccia. «Non sono un fifone!»

«Allora dimostralo e vieni con me.» Yukine strisciò sotto la staccionata e seguì il fratello. Proseguirono facendosi largo tra l'erba incolta che li avvolgeva fino alla vita e raggiunsero la casa. Il posto sembrava abbandonato da anni: era a due piani e il tetto era quasi del tutto crollato. Il legno era annerito e consumato come se fosse bruciato e le finestre sembravano essere esplose. Fuyuki si avvicinò all'ingresso preceduto da un lungo porticato coperto da travi malmesse e sostenuto da due colonne di legno consumato. La staccionata era quasi del tutto crollata e nei punti in cui ancora si reggeva molte delle assi erano saltate via.

Spinsero la porta socchiusa e quella si aprì, andando a sbattere contro il muro con un tonfo e facendo riecheggiare nel luogo un cupo cigolio. Yukine si aggrappò alla maglia del fratello e deglutì. «Non dovremmo essere qui. Se i nostri genitori lo scoprono-»

«Ma non lo scopriranno.» Fuyuki lo interruppe e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «A meno che tu non lo dica.»

Il castano diede uno strattone ai suoi vestiti. «Io non faccio la spia, ma se lo scoprono do la colpa a te.»

«Traditore!» il gemello gli fece la linguaccia e il biondo se lo scostò di dosso con una piccola spinta, ricambiando il gesto. Si tornò a voltare in avanti ed entrò all'interno dell'edificio.

Il pavimento era ricoperto di una patina di polvere e la maggior parte dei mobili erano nascosti da grandi teli bianchi che li facevano sembrare dei fantasmi. Yukine seguì all'interno il fratello e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto: qualche asse era crollato e l'elaborato lampadario in vetro sembrava appeso per un filo. C'era un camino alla loro destra, spento e con all'interno un grande mucchio di cenere che era franato sul pavimento.

Fuyuki mosse un passo verso la grossa scalinata di fronte a loro e il pavimento scricchiolò. Deglutendo, tirò un profondo respiro e si mosse ancora, ma si fermò al centro della stanza capendo che Yukine non lo stava seguendo. Si voltò verso di lui e lo osservò. «Che fai, non vieni?»

Il castano strinse tra le dita il lembo della propria maglia e deglutì, mormorando. «Non mi piace questo posto. C'è qualcosa di strano.»

«È una casa abbandonata. È ovvio che sia strano.» Fuyuki gli tese una mano e sorrise incoraggiante. «Ci sono io a proteggerti! Dopotutto sono il maggiore.»

Yukine scosse la testa e gli afferrò la mano. «Siamo gemelli. Non c'è un maggiore.»

«Invece sì! Sono nato prima io, quindi sono il più grande!» il castano alzò gli occhi al cielo ma non ribatté perché discutere con Fuyuki sarebbe stato come tentar di parlare ad un muro.

Salirono le scale rabbrividendo agli scricchiolii del legno sotto i loro piedi e raggiunsero il primo piano. Si trovavano al centro di un corridoio su cui si affacciavano varie porte, alcune chiuse e altre aperte. Fuyuki si avvicinò a quella di fronte a loro, socchiusa, e con un piccolo colpo della mano la aprì, rivelando un bagno malmesso con una grande vasca di marmo dai bordi rotti, tende strappate dai propri sostegni e piastrelle segnate dalle intemperie a causa della mancanza del tetto. Yukine alzò lo sguardo al cielo e deglutì. «È diventato nuvoloso... Tra poco pioverà. Dovremmo tornare indietro.»

«Ancora cinque minuti. Voglio vedere cosa c'è nelle altre stanze.» mormorò Fuyuki. Uscirono dal bagno ed entrarono nella stanza successiva: questa era un vecchio studio con al centro una grande scrivania e con le pareti coperte da grandi librerie. La maggior parte dei volumi erano a terra, stracciati o quasi del tutto carbonizzati, e molti vetri – sicuramente soprammobili – si erano infranti sul grande tappeto che nascondeva quasi interamente il pavimento. Dietro la scrivania, una gran parte del muro era franata.

Fuyuki fece un passo avanti per entrare, ma Yukine lo afferrò per una manica e lo fermò. «Potremmo farci male con i vetri!»

Fuyuki aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma alla fine non disse niente ed uscì dalla stanza. «D'accordo, andiamo alla prossima.»

Quella dopo era una camera da letto. Era più spaziosa di tutte e due le stanze precedenti e al centro troneggiava un grosso letto matrimoniale. Non c'erano altri mobili se non un tavolo coperto da un lenzuolo bianco.

«Questa stanza è noiosa. Voglio vedere la prossima.» sentenziò all'improvviso il biondo, poi si avvicinò a quella dopo. La porta accanto si trovava all'angolo del corridoio e dovettero spingere leggermente per poterla aprire.

Anche questa era una camera da letto, molto più piccola di quella precedente ma piena di oggetti. C'era un piccolo letto singolo al centro della stanza, con la testa poggiata contro il muro. Un grosso baule era rovesciato a terra, pieno di vecchi giocattoli rotti o liquefatti, mentre i mobili erano rovesciati e coperti di cenere o vetri. Fuyuki fece una smorfia. «Mi sa che non troveremo nulla, qui. Andiamo.»

Si voltò e fece un passo in avanti per tornare indietro e guardare nelle stanze dalla parte opposta del corridoio ma Yukine rimase fermo, strattonando la mano del fratello. Il biondo si voltò verso di lui. «Cos'hai visto?»

Yukine gli lasciò la mano e si fece strada all'interno della stanza. Si fermò di fronte allo specchio posato nella parete di fronte a loro e si chinò a terra. Fuyuki lo seguì e si fermò al suo fianco, osservando i giocattoli rotti ai loro piedi. «Ma questi sono rotti.»

Yukine per tutta risposta li prese in mano e lo spostò fino a quando non trovò quello che cercava. Sollevò la grossa collana dorata con incastonate grosse pietre di vetro colorato che rilucevano anche nell'oscurità che le nuvole avevano ormai creato. «Guarda.»

Fuyuki gli prese l'oggetto di mano. «Secondo te è preziosa?»

«Non lo so.» Fuyuki lo guardò, osservandolo negli occhi che brillavano d'eccitazione. Sapeva benissimo quando al fratello piacessero le cose colorate e luccicanti. «Secondo te possiamo tenerla?»

Il biondo alzò le spalle e gliela rese. «Non penso che qualcuno la verrà a cercare. Tienila se vuoi.»

Yukine sorrise e strinse al petto il suo trofeo, poi si alzò da terra e guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio. Improvvisamente, così come il suo raro sorriso era arrivato, scomparve mentre osservava l'immagine davanti a sé.

«Fuyuki.» chiamò. Il biondo si voltò verso di lui e si alzò a sua volta.

«Che c'è?» Yukine indicò il loro riflesso nello specchio.

«Guarda là.» nel vetro c'erano loro due e dietro di loro lo specchio lasciava intravedere la porta e parte del corridoio. Là, poco dopo la soglia della stanza, una botola sul soffitto si stava abbassando lentamente, seguita da una piccola scalinata di ferro, cigolante. I pioli raggiunsero il pavimento con un grosso tonfo e per un attimo ci fu silenzio, poi dalla botola comparve una scarpa e qualcuno incominciò a scendere.

Yukine lasciò cadere la collana a terra, rimanendo impietrito ad osservare l'imponente figura dell'uomo che atterrava sul pavimento e si fermava sulla soglia della porta, bloccandola quasi del tutto. Indossava un lungo impermeabile marrone che gli copriva tutto il corpo e lasciava scoperti dei pesanti stivali in cuoio nero. In testa portava un grosso cappello che gli ombreggiava il viso, facendo sì che s'intravedesse solo il passamontagna nero che arrivava sino il collo.

Fuyuki si voltò, indietreggiando fino a toccare lo specchio con la schiena, poi afferrò la mano della figura ancora impietrita di Yukine e lo tirò verso di sé, mettendosi davanti a lui come a fargli da scudo. Poi, con voce tremante, sussurrò: «N-non volevamo rubare nulla, l-lo... Lo giuro...!»

L'uomo avanzò nella stanza e prima che uno dei due potesse fare qualcosa afferrò per il collo Fuyuki e lo sollevò da terra.


	12. Capitolo 11

Kenjirou aveva capito che qualcosa non andava quando si era alzato e aveva guardato nella direzione dei giochi senza vedere nessuno. Guardò nella direzione di Eita con preoccupazione e gli allungò il telefono. «Aspetta un attimo qui.»

Il biondo lo osservò allontanarsi mentre incominciava a tuonare. Kenjirou lanciò uno sguardo al cielo e deglutì: presto sarebbe venuto a piovere. Il parco giochi era vuoto. Non c'era traccia né Yukine né di Fuyuki e il silenzio circostante - nessuna risata, nessun calpestio di foglie che segnasse la presenza dei bambini anche solo nei dintorni - bastò per mandare in panico il castano.

Si voltò verso Semi e gli corse incontro con un panico crescente sul viso. Il biondo gli andò incontro e lo afferrò per gli avambracci, preoccupato. «Che succede? Dove sono i bambini?»

«Non... Non lo so! Non lo so!» il castano si voltò di nuovo verso il parco e poi tornò a guardare Eita. «Sono spariti. Oh, Dio... Sono spariti!»

Semi gli asciugò una lacrima solitaria lungo una guancia e tirò un profondo respiro. «Okay, va bene. Calmati. Non posso essere spariti nel nulla, devono per forza essere qui vicino. Hanno promesso che non si sarebbero allontanati.»

«E ti fidi della parola di due bambini di quattro anni?!» sbottò il castano, allontanandosi e mettendosi le mani tra i capelli. Crollò a sedere sulla panchina e tirò una serie di respiri tremanti nel tentativo di calmarsi. Semi s'inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli prese i polsi, costringendolo a guardarlo.

«Guardami, Kenjirou. Non farti prendere dal panico. Respira con me.» il castano annuì e chiuse gli occhi, facendo una serie di profondi respiri. Quando sentì di essersi un po' calmato, si alzò e afferrò la giacca, infilandosela. Eita prese lo zaino e se lo gettò in spalla, lasciando che il castano prendesse i giubbotti leggeri dei figli. «Vieni. Andiamoli a cercare.»

<°>.°.<°>

Fuyuki fu il primo a riprendersi dallo shock, probabilmente una conseguenza dell'improvvisa mancanza d'aria a causa della stretta dello sconosciuto. Sgranò gli occhi e portò le mani su quella dell'uomo, scalciando. Lanciò una rapida occhiata al fratello e aprì e richiuse più volte la bocca nel tentativo di trovare l'aria sufficiente per parlare.

«Y-Yu... Y-Yu-u... Ki...» Fuyuki allungò tremando una mano verso di lui. «S... Scap-pa...»

Il castano spostò lo sguardo sul fratello con gli occhi sgranati dal terrore e le gambe tremanti, poi scosse la testa sentendo le lacrime inzuppargli le guance e si lanciò con un grido disperato sull'uomo. «LASCIALO ANDARE! LASCIALO! LASCIALO!»

Lo sconosciuto lo scaraventò contro il comodino al fianco del letto ancora prima che Yukine potesse sfiorarlo. Il castano si accasciò a terra con un gemito e rimase steso per qualche secondo, ignaro delle parole preoccupate del fratello. Sollevò la testa quel poco che riuscì e rimase ad osservare con gli occhi socchiusi lo sconosciuto tener sollevato per il collo Fuyuki. «F... Fu... Yu...»

Il biondo lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e accasciò la testa all'indietro, sentendola leggera, poi mormorò: «Yuki... Scappa....»

Fuyuki chiuse gli occhi e all'improvviso la nebbia che aveva circondato la testa del gemello scomparve. Scattò in piedi, sentendo l'adrenalina correre nelle sue vene alla vista del fratello quasi svenuto, e afferrò un pezzo di vetro da terra. Lo strinse tra le mani e con un grido di battaglia corse verso l'uomo, solo per essere scaraventato nuovamente via. Rotolò all'indietro, questa volta verso la porta, ma si rialzò quasi subito. Tornò alla carica e questa volta schivò il colpo, andando poi a conficcare con rabbia il vetro nella coscia dello sconosciuto. Quello crollò a terra con un grugno di dolore e così fece Fuyuki, libero dalla sua presa.

Yukine strisciò sotto al letto e afferrò il polso del fratello, tirandolo verso di sé tra le lacrime. «ANDIAMO! ANDIAMO!»

Il biondo gattonò stordito verso di lui e lasciò che il castano lo trascinasse fuori dalla stanza mentre l'uomo si strappava di dosso il pezzo di vetro e si rialzava. Imboccarono a tutta velocità le scale e scesero fino al primo piano, approfittando del vantaggio e saltando gli ultimi gradini. Poi, all'improvviso, Fuyuki si sentì tirare e cadde a terra. Si voltò e afferrò i polsi del fratello, mormorando nel suo lieve stato di stordimento: «Andiamo... Alzati, Yuki...»

Yukine si rialzò proprio mentre l'uomo compariva sulla sommità delle scale e si slanciò in avanti trascinandosi dietro il fratello. Uscirono in tutta fretta dalla casa e si lanciarono giù dai fori delle assi mancanti del porticato, rotolando per terra e sporcandosi di fango. Aveva incominciato a piovere con una certa violenza, ma a nessuno dei due importava. Fuyuki tirò in piedi il fratello mentre l'uomo compariva sulla soglia della porta e si dirigeva verso di loro.

Si lanciarono nel campo d'erba proprio mentre lo sconosciuto superava con un salto la staccionata di legno e atterrava nella pozzanghera di fango, schizzandosi i vestiti.

<°>.°.<°>

Incominciò a piovere proprio mentre Kenjirou ed Eita raggiungevano il parco giochi e in poco tempo si scatenò un vero e proprio temporale. Kenjirou stava per tirare un pugno ad un albero per la disperazione e il terrore quando udì un grido. Si voltò di scatto e per un attimo pensò che le sue gambe non avrebbero retto e sarebbe crollato a terra. Solo per un attimo, però, perché non appena si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo si voltò verso Eita e lo chiamò con tutto il fiato che aveva.

«DI QUA!» lasciò cadere a terra le giacche e scavalcò la recinzione, scivolando sul metallo bagnato e crollando a sedere dall'alta parte.

Si alzò in fretta e furia incurante del terreno fangoso e corse più veloce che poté nella direzione dei due bambini, raggiungendoli in mezzo al campo d'erba e afferrandoli entrambi per la vita. Se li caricò in spalla ignorando qualunque cosa stessero dicendo e si voltò per tornare indietro assottigliando lo sguardo a causa della pioggia che gli finiva negli occhi. L'unico pensiero razionale che la sua mente riuscì a formulare fu _corri_ , e corse. Almeno, per i primi cinque metri.

Si rese conto mentre il suo corpo impattava con il terreno di esser scivolato nel fango. Crollò a terra di faccia e gemendo di dolore. Yukine si divincolò dalla sua stretta con le lacrime agli occhi e singhiozzò con la voce strozzata. «Papà, stai bene?! Papà!»

«Correte...» bofonchiò Kenjirou togliendosi il terreno bagnato dal viso. «Ora!»

Fuyuki non se lo fece ripetere due volte e afferrò il polso del fratello, trascinandolo via nonostante le sue grida. Raggiunsero Eita che li spinse verso la recinzione. «Ci penso io, voi andate al di là!»

Kenjirou si stava rialzando quando un forte calcio lo scaraventò di lato. Rotolò tra l'erba udendo appena le grida del biondo e si puntellò sui gomiti reggendosi lo stomaco e tossendo. Alzò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere lo sconosciuto troneggiare su di lui, pronto a tirargli un altro calcio, quando Semi lo afferrò per le braccia e lo trascinò sul terreno, facendogli schivare per un pelo il colpo. Lo tirò in piedi a forza, gridando: «Muoviti, cazzo!»

Kenjirou lo seguì mentre superavano l'uomo e corsero il più velocemente possibile verso la staccionata. Eita sollevò di scatto Kenjirou per la vita e lui approfittò per lo slancio per aggrapparsi alle grate e rotolare dall'altro lato. Il biondo cadde dall'altro lato proprio mentre l'uomo si fermava di fronte al cancello e Semi si parò di fronte alla sua famiglia, facendo indietreggiare tutti di qualche metro.

Rimasero ad osservare lo sconosciuto per parecchi secondi, poi Eita prese in braccio Yukine che ancora piangeva, tirò la mano di Kenjirou e si voltò, mormorando frettolosamente un: «Andiamo.»

Mentre si allontanavano il castano raccattò al volo i giubbotti e lo zaino e nel breve percorso vero la macchina drappeggiò le giacche sulle spalle dei figli, caricandosi lo zaino in spalla e stringendo con forza la mano di Fuyuki.

Raggiunsero la vettura un quarto d'ora dopo, fradici di pioggia fino al midollo, e cinque minuti dopo erano in strada. Per i primi dieci minuti nella macchina regnò un silenzio teso, poi Fuyuki afferrò il sedile davanti e si sporse verso Kenjirou, mormorando: «Mi disp-»

Shirabu lo interruppe bruscamente. «Non lo voglio sentire.»

«Non volevo che succedesse questo!» si difese il bambino e il castano si voltò furente verso di lui, sbottando con la voce incrinata e con l'adrenalina ancora in circolo: «Non lo voglio sentire! Avete detto che non vi saresti cacciati nei guai e vi siete allontanati per andare in un posto pericoloso!»

Fuyuki tornò a piantare la schiena contro al seggiolino e deglutì. Capendo che non avrebbe detto nulla, Kenjirou continuò, lasciando che tutta la rabbia che provava dentro si trasformasse in acidità nella sua voce: «Se io ed Eita non fossimo arrivati in tempo voi sareste _morti_!»

Si tornò a voltare in avanti e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la vettura ricadesse nuovamente nel silenzio. Eita gli lanciò un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada, capendo che qualunque cosa di cui lui e Kenjirou avrebbero discusso sarebbe stato meglio accennarla una volta arrivati a casa e dopo una doccia calda.

La sfuriata fu più violenta di quello che aveva previsto e non si parlarono per il resto della serata. Cenarono senza spiccicare una parola e solamente quando Kenjirou spedì a letto Yukine e Fuyuki senza dargli la possibilità di avanzare alcuna richiesta Eita si permise di avvicinarglisi mentre lavava i piatti. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle e prese a massaggiargliele delicatamente non appena le sentì irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco.

Rimasero in silenzio per parecchi minuti e quando il lavello fu vuoto il castano si voltò verso il più grande, si aggrappò alla sua maglia e scoppiò in lacrime, seppellendo il viso nelle pieghe della sua maglia.


	13. Capitolo 12

Kenjirou aprì il portone del palazzo con una spinta ed entrò all'interno con un sospiro stanco.

Erano passate tre settimane da quando Yukine e Fuyuki si erano quasi fatti ammazzare nella casa abbandonata e da quel momento Kenjirou aveva quadruplicato la sua attenzione su tutto ciò che facevano. Quando Taichi accompagnava prima loro all'asilo – Akihito aveva detto lui che i loro genitori lo avevano praticamente pregato per far sì che convincesse il fratello ad accettare i soldi per la retta – e poi lui all'università il castano attendeva ogni giorno che entrassero in classe, si togliessero le giacche e dicessero alla maestra che erano arrivati per poi andare a giocare con gli altri bambini e quando erano a casa non passava un minuto senza sapere cosa stessero facendo. Quando Eita aveva notato questa sua guardia quasi ossessiva aveva provato a dirgli qualcosa, ma l'occhiata omicida che aveva ricevuto non appena aveva aperto bocca lo aveva convinto a rimanere in silenzio e accettare le decisioni della sua anima gemella.

Shirabu prese in mano la chiave dell'appartamento e fece per inserirla nella toppa ed esclamare un "sono a casa" per avvertire Taichi, ma si bloccò non appena notò che la porta era socchiusa. Tirò un profondo respiro tentando di convincersi che il suo migliore amico l'aveva appena aperta per uscire, ma non udì alcun rumore all'interno dell'abitazione quindi scacciò quella speranza. Si tolse le scarpe e la giacca il più silenziosamente possibile ed entrò, stando attento a chiudere la porta facendo il minimo rumore possibile.

Il salotto era deserto. Per terra erano sparse parecchie costruzioni e sul fuoco stava bollendo dell'acqua. Kenjirou lasciò la giacca sul divano assieme allo zaino e si diresse verso la camera da letto. Anche questa era completamente vuota, quindi optò per il bagno. La porta era socchiusa e la luce accesa, quindi, si disse, forse, erano tutti lì e non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi, ma il silenzio spettrale del posto non lo convinceva. Spinse leggermente la porta e per poco non sentì le gambe cedere.

Per terra c'era il suo migliore amico. Doveva aver perso conoscenza, ma sembrava ancora vivo. La parte più spaventosa della scena di fronte a lui era il suo riflesso nello specchio di fronte alla porta. Al centro c'era lui, con gli occhi sgranati e pieni di paura, e dietro di lui c'era la figura di una ragazza incappucciata e completamente vestita di nero, con in mano una mazza da baseball.

Schivò il colpo diretto verso la sua testa solo perché le sue ginocchia cedettero e crollò a terra, ma il secondo non glielo risparmiò nessuno. La ragazza lo scaraventò contro la muro del corridoio afferrandolo per il colletto della maglia e il castano si accasciò a terra con un gemito di dolore. Si puntellò sui gomiti e si rialzò in fretta e furia, afferrando la maniglia del salotto e strattonando la porta. Quando quella non si aprì, si rese conto che dovevano averla chiusa a chiave. Quando la sconosciuta ne avesse avuto il tempo, poi, lui non lo sapeva.

L'unica opzione plausibile fu quindi quella della camera. Girò la chiave della stanza appena in tempo perché la ragazza non riuscisse ad aprirla ci spostò davanti il comodino, poi tirò fuori il cellulare e compose con le dita tremanti il numero di Eita. Il biondo rispose al quarto squillo, quando ormai il legno della porta era sul punto di spezzarsi sotto i colpi della mazza.

«Pronto? Che succede?» domandò. Si sentiva un chiacchiericcio in sottofondo, quindi doveva essere in ufficio.

«Eita-» la voce di Kenjirou suonò quasi rotta e si domandò quando il suo panico fosse arrivato al punto di farlo piangere. Sentì immediatamente il suono di una sedia che strisciava per terra, segno del fatto che Eita doveva essersi alzato.

«Che succede? Stai bene?» Shirabu scosse la testa pur sapendo che il biondo non poteva vederlo e si appoggiò al muro per non cadere a terra.

«Per favore, per favore, per favore, per favore...» singhiozzò. «Chiama la polizia. Fai in fretta, per favore... Per favore, fai in fretta...»

Immediatamente la chiamata terminò e Kenjirou fece cadere il telefono a terra. Si accovacciò sul pavimento nascondendo bocca e naso tra le mani e stringendo gli occhi in una sorta di preghiera. Gridò quando il primo pezzo di legno crollò a terra. Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un qualcosa che potesse dargli una mano a difendersi, ma l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente di relativamente utile furono le stampelle nell'armadio. Si pentì di non aver messo qualche foto incorniciata anche in camera – non che ne avesse molte. Di certo non poteva spaccare la finestra senza tagliarsi e dubitava di averne la forza in quel momento.

Udì la sirena della polizia dopo quella che gli sembrò un'eternità e proprio mentre il terzo pezzo di legno saltava via. La ragazza allungò una mano all'interno e sboccò la porta, poi incominciò a prenderla a spallate nel tentativo di spostare il grosso comodino. S'infilò in camera più velocemente di quanto Kenjirou sperava e si avvicinò.

Il castano scosse la testa e si raggomitolò nell'angolo della stanza, bloccato tra il muro e il letto. Parò le mani sopra la testa e chiuse gli occhi. Non era così che si aspettava che la sua vita sarebbe terminata. C'erano ancora tante cose che voleva fare, che voleva dire. Non voleva che finisse tutto così.

La porta che conduceva al salotto venne tirata giù dai cardini con un colpo secco e gli agenti di polizia si precipitarono all'interno della stanza proprio mentre la ragazza sollevava la mazza sopra la testa.

«Metti giù l'arma!» gridò uno dei poliziotti. Kenjirou si coprì le orecchie con le mani e strinse più forte che poté le palpebre, aspettando il colpo da un momento all'altro. Quello non arrivò mai e fu sostituto da due forti spari, poi qualcosa di caldo gli macchio le braccia e i capelli, scivolando sul suo viso, e quando rialzò lo sguardo davanti a lui c'era il corpo senza vita della ragazza.

Prima che potesse anche solo rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo due agenti di polizia lo afferrarono per le braccia e lo tirarono in piedi, portandolo dapprima in salotto e poi giù per le scale del palazzo. Uscirono nell'esatto istante in cui due ambulanze si fermavano in mezzo alla strada e una terza vettura parcheggiava sul marciapiede.

Due medici lo superarono di corsa per entrare dentro il condominio e prima che gli altri due lo raggiungessero qualcuno gli afferrò le guance e lo fece voltare verso di lui, strattonandolo via dagli agenti di polizia che ancora lo sorreggevano. Eita lo chiamò – Kenjirou vide chiaramente le sue labbra muoversi, ma non udì nulla. Ci mise qualche secondo per realizzare la situazione.

Afferrò le braccia del biondo proprio mentre i due medici lo raggiungevano e mormorò: «Eita...?»

Poi le sue gambe cedettero e crollò a terra, perdendo conoscenza.

<°>.°.<°>

Si svegliò sentendo le urla dei suoi genitori, di Eita e dei genitori di Semi. Socchiuse gli occhi ed incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di suo fratello. Akihito era seduto al fianco del suo capezzale e gli stringeva delicatamente una mano. Di fianco a lui c'era Mizuki, la sorella di Semi, e dall'altro lato invece si trovavano Seiichi e Hideyoshi.

Prima che qualcuno potesse aprire bocca, Shirabu guardò il fratello maggiore. «Il bambino sta bene? E Taichi?»

«Stanno tutti e due bene. Kawanishi è nell'altra stanza. Dicono che si riprenderà in breve tempo. Non l'hanno colpito troppo forte ed era solo svenuto. Come ti senti?» mormorò il maggiore. Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi tirando un profondo respiro e tentò di riordinare le proprie idee.

Non si sentiva male, decise alla fine. Il danno era stato solo emotivo. Annuì, mormorando: «Bene. Solo fisicamente.»

Mizuki gli strinse la mano, mormorando. «Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Yukine e Fuyuki-... Loro erano-»

«Loro _sono_.» sbottò il castano, mettendosi seduto. «Dov'è Eita?»

«Con i nostri genitori.» rispose Seiichi. «Dietro... Dietro la tenda.»

Si voltarono verso la spessa tenda tirata che li separava dal resto della stanza e da cui provenivano parecchie urla. Kenjirou si alzò ignorando le proteste dei fratelli. «Potete uscire cinque minuti?»

Attese che i quattro lasciassero la stanza prima di scostare bruscamente il tessuto. I quattro adulti e il biondo si voltarono di scatto verso di lui, interrompendo la loro discussione. Eita scattò in piedi e si avvicinò al castano, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

«Non dovresti alzarti. Come ti senti?» lo prese per mano e lo trascinò di nuovo verso il letto, facendolo quantomeno sedere.

«Sto bene.» mormorò il più piccolo, stringendo le labbra e guardandolo con apprensione. «Hai parlato con la polizia? Che ha detto? Hanno trovato i complici? C'entra la ragazza? È collegato-»

Semi posò le mani sulle sue spalle, mormorando. «Calmati. Non farà bene a nessuno dei due.»

Kenjirou chiude gli occhi tirando un profondo respiro, poi lo fissò deciso. «Non mi calmerò fino a quando la polizia non avrà arrestato quella stronza e non mi avrà riportato i miei figli. Voglio sapere dove sono.»

«Non lo sappiamo. Hanno iniziato le indagini ma per avere delle piste vogliono parlare anche con te e Kawanishi. Aspettavano che vi svegliaste.» Eita lo guardò stringendo le labbra e gli strinse le mani. «Li ritroveremo. Te lo giuro.»

Kenjirou chiuse gli occhi e tirò un profondo respiro. Poi, all'improvviso, suo padre fece un passo avanti, sbottando.

«Tutta questa situazione è ridicola! Avresti dovuto informarci! Ti avremmo protetto noi! E non questo... » scrutò Eita dall'alto al basso con una smorfia. «E non la persona che ti ha quasi fatto ammazzare. Ti ha solo incasinato la vita.»

Il castano fece scattare lo sguardo verso l'alto e lo fissò come se gli fossero improvvisamente spuntate due teste, poi si alzò lentamente in piedi e lo fissò senza saper come iniziare il discorso. «Cos'hai detto?»

Vide la signora Semi stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi e abbassare lo sguardo e suo marito serrare la stretta attorno alle sue spalle. Eita gli afferrò un polso e serrò le labbra. «Kenjirou, lascia stare...»

Shirabu strattonò la mano e fissò il padre facendo un passo avanti. «No, non lascio stare.»

Sua madre scosse la testa e posò una mano sul suo braccio. «È meglio così. Starai più al sicuro a casa. Tu e... E il bambino.»

Il castano si allontanò dal suo tocco e scosse la testa. «Se avessi voluto farvi ammazzare ve lo avrei detto.»

«Se tu non ti fossi avvicinato a quel ragazzo, ora quella psicopatica non ti vorrebbe morto!» sbottò suo padre, afferrandolo per un gomito e strattonandolo in avanti. Semi scattò in piedi ma Kenjirou alzò una mano per fermarlo. «Andiamo a casa.»

«Io non vado proprio da nessuna parte, ma penso che voi dobbiate farlo.» fece un passo indietro e strattonò con forza il braccio, fissando l'uomo negli occhi. «Non è stato un piacere.»

«Kenjirou, andiamo... Non fare il bambino.» mormorò la madre e gli tese una mano. Il castano scosse la testa e fece un passo indietro. «Kenjirou...!»

«Per favore, non portate con voi i miei fratelli.» il castano tornò a sedersi sul letto. «Penso ne abbiano avute già abbastanza delle vostre stronzate.»

Suo padre rimase ad osservarlo per qualche secondo e quando capì che il figlio non avrebbe aggiunto nulla afferrò la mano della moglie e lasciò la stanza senza salutare né le persone al suo interno né i figli fuori. Quando lo vide passare Hideyoshi si alzò per andargli dietro, ma Akihito gli bloccò la strada con un braccio, fissando i genitori allontanarsi, poi sentenziò: «Stasera dormite fuori. Dopo vi accompagno a casa a fare le valigie.»

Nessuno dei due obiettò niente e tornarono a sedersi in silenzio.

Kenjirou fece visita a Taichi quando si svegliò, ma non rimase molto con lui. Vennero interrotti dall'arrivo della polizia che interrogò entrambi sul momento.

«Quindi non ricordi nulla?» il poliziotto guardò il biondo con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Non ho proprio visto niente.» spiegò Taichi. «Sono entrato in bagno senza chiudere la porta per prendere degli asciugamani e qualcosa mi ha colpito in testa.»

«Quindi sei svenuto sul colpo.» spostò lo sguardo su Kenjirou. «Pensi che l'uomo che vi ha attaccato tre settimane fa di cui ci ha parlato la tua anima gemella possa aver avuto la forza di sferrare un colpo del genere?»

Il castano scrollò le spalle e annuì. «Non l'ho visto molto bene in realtà perché era abbastanza buio e pioveva molto... Sì, penso di sì.»

Il poliziotto annuì e si alzò. «Ti chiamiamo appena scopriamo qualcosa. Fuori dall'ospedale ti aspettano due agenti. Non appena sarai dimesso, ti faranno da scorta ogni volta che dovrai uscire e vogliamo che ci siano sempre almeno due persone con te anche in casa. Se questo non è possibile, allora faremo in modo che ci siano due poliziotti. Infine, vogliamo che tu abbia sempre con te un qualcosa che sia collegato ai nostri software per rintracciarti nel caso succeda qualcosa.»

Kenjirou annuì e l'uomo se ne andò. Taichi sforzò un sorriso e gli diede un piccolo pungo sul braccio. «Sei talmente importante da aver bisogno di una scorta. Quand'è che mi hai superato?»

Shirabu rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi semplicemente mormorò: «Quando ho scoperto il nome della mia anima gemella.»

Nessuno dei due parlò più per i restanti minuti, tranne quando un'infermiera lo venne a chiamare per informarlo degli ultimi controlli che doveva fare prima di essere dimesso.


	14. Capitolo 13

Un lampo squarciò il cielo e per un attimo la luce illuminò la stanza buia. Dalla sua posizione, Kenjirou poté vedere chiaramente l'elaborato lampadario troneggiare su di lui. Per un attimo si domandò cosa sarebbe successo se fosse caduto: forse sarebbe morto, forse no. Che differenza avrebbe fatto? Spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra e osservò silenziosamente le gocce di pioggia scivolare lungo il vetro e inzuppare il davanzale. Ci fu un secondo lampo e le tende vennero illuminate, mostrando il loro complicato motivo geometrico.

Il castano tornò a chiudere gli occhi e tirò un lento respiro, ascoltando il suono rilassante della tempesta di fuori. La sua mente proiettò automaticamente davanti ai suoi occhi l'immagine della figura spaventata di Fuyuki che si rannicchiava tra le sue braccia durante le notti temporalesche e si ritrovò a stringere le labbra.

Negli ultimi quattro mesi aveva contattato la polizia innumerevoli volte, ma nessuna di queste aveva portato a risultati positivi. Ogni volta la risposta era la stessa: "stiamo ancora indagando, ma tutte le piste che abbiamo sembrano essere dei buchi nell'acqua", solitamente seguito da un fastidioso _mi dispiace_. Shirabu odiava quella sensazione d'impotenza che provava ogni volta che se lo sentiva ripetere.

Non poteva far altro che chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se quel giorno non fosse andato al lavoro per gli straordinari ma fosse rimasto a casa come ogni domenica sera. Avrebbero preso anche lui? Lo avrebbero ucciso? Non si sarebbero presentati?

Si morse un labbro, sforzandosi di focalizzare i propri pensieri su un qualcosa di positivo che non fossero le immagini dei suoi figli – ormai gli addetti di polizia, i suoi compagni d'università e i suoi colleghi di lavoro non potevano far altro che guardarlo con compassione ogni volta, ma lui era assolutamente certo del fatto che i suoi figli fossero ancora vivi; dispersi, ma _vivi_ – ma non gli venne in mente nulla, quindi cercò semplicemente di non pensare a nulla.

Per parecchi minuti rimase immobile, poi il suo tentativo di mantenere sgombra la mente fallì e tutta la sua attenzione fu convogliata al pezzo di carta che pochi giorni prima aveva ricevuto. Si alzò e si sedette alla scrivania dell'ufficio di Eita, accendendo l'abat-jour e tastando delicatamente sotto ad uno dei cassetti. Staccò la missiva che vi aveva affisso pochi giorni prima perché nessuno la trovasse e tirò fuori la lettera. Aveva trovato la busta sotto al suo banco all'università e dal momento in cui aveva posato lo sguardo sulla prima lettera scritta in eleganti _kanji_ aveva capito che non poteva assolutamente consegnarla alla polizia.

Il testo conteneva un solo, singolo numero di telefono. Non vi era firma né intestazione, tranne che per una piccola scritta sul retro della busta che riportava il suo nome. Non poteva esserne certo, ma da quando aveva letto per la prima volta quel numero aveva capito che non poteva che aver a che fare con la pazza che aveva rapito i suoi figli.

Il castano chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riordinare le idee. Se quello era davvero ciò che pensava, allora forse avrebbe dovuto mandare il numero alla polizia. Se invece era una trappola, non avrebbe probabilmente più rivisto i suoi figli. Lanciò un'occhiata al suo telefono e strinse le labbra. Da quando gli agenti avevano incominciato le indagini il suo numero era controllato 24 ore su 24 – pensavano che non lo sapesse – e 7 giorni su 7, quindi a meno che non volesse far sapere all'intero dipartimento di polizia della contea ciò che stava facendo non avrebbe potuto usarlo.

Si alzò di scatto e infilò la carta nella tasca, lasciando l'ufficio. Salì in punta di piedi le scale ed entrò in camera. Semi dormiva profondamente e non si accorse di nulla quando Kenjirou aprì l'armadio e s'infilò la giacca. Il castano s'inginocchiò di fianco al suo borsello e deglutì esitante prima di aprirlo. Vi frugò dentro fino a quando non trovò quello che cercava ed indugiò qualche secondo prima di infilare nella tasca del giubbotto il portafoglio. Lanciò un'occhiata ad Eita e infine scosse la testa, alzandosi.

Evitare i due agenti-guardie del corpo si rivelò più facile del previsto. Uscì dalla finestra e si arrampicò sulla recinzione del retro della casa non appena li vide distratti, poi si passò le mani sul viso e si tirò il cappello con la visiera sul volto nonostante fosse notte e piovesse a dirotto.

Rabbrividì sentendo i vestiti bagnarsi man mano che procedeva per le vide illuminate dai lampioni e raggiungeva la piazza del paesino. La attraversò senza esitazioni e si fermò solamente quando fu di fronte ad una cabina telefonica. Tirò fuori il foglio e compose velocemente il numero, alzando la cornetta e attendendo per quattro lunghi squilli.

Rispose una voce maschile. «Erboristeria Quattro Petali. Come posso aiutarla?»

Il castano strinse le labbra ma non si diede per vinto. Doveva essere una copertura, o non avrebbe avuto senso. «Sono Kenjirou.»

Poté quasi sentire le labbra del suo interlocutore distendersi in un largo sorriso. «Piacere di conoscerti, _Kenjirou._ »

«Non sono qui per fare due chiacchiere con te, chiunque tu sia. Voglio sapere dove sono i miei figli.» l'uomo dall'altro lato sospirò.

«Immaginavo che ci saresti arrivato, ma non pensavo che saresti stato tanto coraggioso da osare _volere_ qualcosa.» prima che il castano potesse ribattere, lo sconosciuto continuò. «Dall'altro alto della piazza c'è un'auto nera. Salici.»

Il castano si voltò di scatto e non si sarebbe veramente dovuto sorprendere nel constatare che c'era veramente un'automobile nera dalla parte opposta della piazza, ma lo fece comunque. «Dove mi porterà?»

«Oh, qui, naturalmente. Dai tuoi _amatissimi_ figli.» la voce dello sconosciuto si fece più grave. «Decidi in fretta ragazzo. Il tempo scorre. _Tik-tok, tik-tok._ »

La chiamata terminò e a colmare il silenzio rimase solo il _beep_ emesso dal telefono. Il castano posò la cornetta e guardò di nuovo l'auto. Sembrava una normalissima macchina nera e normalmente lo sarebbe stata, solo che questa lo avrebbe condotto nella tana del lupo.

Con un profondo respiro uscì dalla cabina tirandosi il cappello sul viso e si avvicinò al veicolo. Si fermò a pochi metri dalla strada e osservò il possente uomo smontare dalla vettura e aggirarla. Lo vide fermarsi di fronte alla portiera posteriore e lo osservò aprirgliela, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Kenjirou deglutì e si avvicinò fino a quando non furono uno di fianco all'altro. Lanciò uno sguardo prima all'uomo e poi all'interno della vettura: i sedili erano in pelle e austeri. I vetri erano oscurati sia all'interno che all'esterno e c'era un vetro a separare il guidatore dai passeggeri. Con un profondo respiro si sedette e la porta si chiuse dietro di lui. Quando provò ad aprirla dall'interno, quella rimase chiusa.

Il castano si allacciò la cintura e infilò le mani in tasca, tirando fuori il foglio della lettera. Se lo rigirò tra le mani e lo rilesse più volte mentre la macchina partiva e abbandonava il centro abitato per immettersi sull'autostrada.

«Dove stiamo andando?» domandò. L'uomo non rispose e questo fece presumere al castano che il vetro che li separava fosse insonorizzato. Poi, all'improvviso, il quello si abbassò e il guidatore gli porse un piccolo auricolare. Shirabu lo afferrò e se lo infilò nell'orecchio. «A cosa serve?»

L'uomo, per tutta risposta, rialzò il vetro. Poi, all'improvviso, dall'auricolare udì la stessa voce dell'uomo con cui aveva parlato al telefono.

«Spero ti sia messo comodo. Sarà un viaggio molto lungo, sai?» Kenjirou strinse le labbra.

«Quando arriverò lì... Cosa succederà?» domandò. L'uomo dall'altro capo della linea sospirò.

«Questo dipenderà da te.» rispose. «In ogni caso, ti consiglio di dormire un po'. Sarà un viaggio _veramente_ molto lungo.»

«Non ho sonno.» ribatté Shirabu, stringendo i pugni. Udì delle risate dall'altro capo della cornetta.

«Non preoccuparti per questo. Nella tasca dello sportello c'è qualcosa che ti aiuterà a rilassarti, aspirante medico. Avrai bisogno di essere riposato quando arriverai qui.» la comunicazione s'interruppe prima che Kenjirou potesse domandare che cosa l'uomo intendesse.

Si sfilò l'auricolare e lo lascio cadere a terra con le labbra strette, poi lanciò un'occhiata al suo fianco e prese in mano il piccolo sacchetto di plastica. Conteneva una bottiglia piena d'acqua e una pastiglia. Ad occhio e croce, sarebbe stato incosciente per sei ore buone. Lanciò un'occhiata al vetro del parabrezza, letteralmente l'unico spiraglio che aveva sul mondo esterno, e notò che stavano imboccando l'autostrada.

Prima che la sua mente potesse riempirsi di problemi e controindicazioni, fece un profondo respiro e si cacciò in bocca la pastiglia, mandandola giù con l'acqua. Si appoggiò contro al sedile e in pochi secondi cadde nell'incoscienza.


	15. Capitolo 14

Kenjirou si svegliò con il rumore del motore di una macchina nelle orecchie. Socchiuse gli occhi e si parò con la mano dai raggi del sole che gli colpirono gli occhi. Sbatté più volte le palpebre e quando sentì di essersi abituato alla nuova luminosità si guardò intorno. Erano ancora a bordo dell'auto e stavano costeggiando il mare.

Notò con sorpresa che il vetro che lo separava dal guidatore era abbassato, quindi si sporse in avanti e afferrò il sedile di fronte al suo per osservar meglio il paesaggio. Erano su una stradina mal asfaltata e la stavano percorrendo abbastanza velocemente da superare il limite di velocità. Doveva essere in disuso da anni perché era piena di buche e non si vedeva anima morta.

L'uomo alla guida indicò con il pollice dietro di sé e il castano notò in quel momento il sacchetto posato di fianco a lui, poi ci frugò dentro incuriosito. Conteneva una ciambella frasca e un succo di frutta. Si tornò ad appoggiare al sedile e sgranocchiò in silenzio la colazione. L'orologio sopra al cambio segnava le dieci di mattina, quindi doveva aver dormito più del previsto.

Lasciarono la stradina una buona mezz'ora dopo e imboccarono una via più larga che s'inoltrava all'interno di un bosco. Continuarono a viaggiare per un altro buon quarto d'ora e alla fine si lasciarono alle spalle anche la foresta per entrare in un piccolo centro abitato completamente abbandonato.

«Dove siamo?» mormorò Kenjirou, guardando le case per metà crollate e dai vetri spaccati. Alcune porte erano blindate e l'edera e le piante avevano ricoperto la maggior parte dei muri. L'uomo non rispose e Kenjirou non se ne sorprese.

La macchina imboccò una via laterale piena di villette in stile occidentale e si fermò di fronte ad una specifica abitazione. Kenjirou non capì cos'avesse di diverso dalle altre, ma lo seguì ugualmente all'interno del giardino quando gli aprì la portiera.

I muri erano bianchi e l'intonaco scrostato e la maggior parte delle finestre erano sbarrate da assi di legno. L'uomo aprì la porta di legno con una spallata e quello scivolò cigolando sui cardini fino a quando non fu completamente aperta. Kenjirou lo seguì all'interno e osservò il salotto mezzo distrutto. La maggior parte dei mobili erano a terra in pezzi e la luce del sole filtrava attraverso i pezzi di legno affissi all'esterno, illuminando quanto bastava per non inciampare nelle cianfrusaglie a terra.

L'uomo chiuse la porta all'improvviso e Kenjirou gli lanciò un'occhiata, poi, all'improvviso, sentì la voce dell'uomo con cui aveva parlato al telefono. «Vieni avanti.»

Il castano si voltò di scatto e lo vide seduto di spalle sulla poltrona posta dinanzi un camino spento, dall'altra parte della stanza. Si avvicinò a piccoli passi e superò il mobile, fermandosi di fronte all'uomo. Doveva avere sulla settantina d'anni e di certo lo superava di una buona ventina di centimetri d'altezza. Sotto l'elegante completo bianco che indossava si intravedeva ancora l'ombra di quelli che un tempo dovevano esser stati muscoli ma che di certo non venivano allenati da anni. In mano aveva una tazza di thè. Quando alzò lo sguardo su di lui, un brivido attraversò la colonna vertebrale del castano nell'incrociare quel paio di occhi color ghiaccio. L'uomo lo scrutò con sguardo calcolatore e gli rivolse un sorriso freddo e manipolatore, poi gli indicò la poltrona di fianco.

«Siediti pure. Abbiamo molto di cui parlare.» Shirabu aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma l'uomo continuò prima che potesse dire qualcosa. «Non è una richiesta.»

Si affrettò a sedersi. Lanciò un'occhiata dietro di sé e incrociò gli occhi dell'uomo che lo aveva scortato fin lì.

«Allora,» il vecchio richiamò la sua attenzione. «hai fatto un buon viaggio?»

Il più basso annuì, poi domandò cautamente. «Perché sono qui?»

L'uomo gli lanciò un'occhiata con la coda dell'occhio e tornò a portare la propria attenzione sulla tazza, sorseggiandone il contenuto. «Sono io che ho fatto rapire i tuoi figli.»

Per un attimo tutti i muscoli del più piccolo si tesero e rimase in attesa, come se da un momento all'altro l'uomo potesse schioccare le dita e far portare i cadaveri dei due bambini lì. Tutto quello che l'altro fece, però, fu domandare: «Sai perché?»

Kenjirou scosse lentamente la testa, i sensi all'erta.

«Quando ero giovane ero un bel ragazzo e avevo ottimi voti a scuola, come te.» Shirabu non si sorprese nel constatare che avevano accesso ai suoi dati scolastici. «C'era questa ragazza che per quanto cercassi di corteggiare continuava a respingermi. Alla fine ci siamo sposati dopo anni e il nostro primo figlio era un ragazzo.»

Si voltò verso il castano e lo fissò negli occhi. «Aveva la tua età quando è morto, ucciso dai miei nemici.»

Kenjirou lasciò andare un respiro che non sapeva di trattenere. «Nemici?»

«Gli altri capobanda della mafia.» rispose quello e Shirabu si sentì svenire. Quell'uomo era un capo mafioso? Allora che possibilità avevano loro di saltarci fuori? «In ogni caso, sono tutti morti ora. Qualche anno dopo ho avuto la mia seconda figlia, ma sfortunatamente sua madre è morta durante il parto. Penso che tu possa comprendere appieno il dolore di perdere un figlio e successivamente colui che si ama, non è vero?»

Kenjirou non rispose e attese che continuasse. «Mia figlia è la luce dei miei occhi, naturalmente. È una ragazza così bella ed intelligente che è difficile trovare un modo per impedirle qualcosa. Quest'anno diventerà maggiorenne e vuole un regalo molto speciale. Che motivo avrei, quindi, di negarle la possibilità di amare ed essere amata da colui che desidera più di chiunque altro?»

Il cuore del castano accelerò, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare quell'uomo.

«L'unico problema della questione, purtroppo,» il vecchio si voltò verso Kenjirou e lo fissò negli occhi. «siete tu, la sua anima gemella, e i vostri figli.»

Si fissarono per qualche secondo, entrambi in attesa che l'altro commettesse un passo falso, distogliesse lo sguardo, sbattesse una volta di troppo le palpebre. All'improvviso, poi, l'uomo si alzò e si lisciò le pieghe della giacca. «Seguimi. Voglio che tu veda una cosa.»

Il castano si voltò e lo osservò dirigersi verso una libreria. Afferrò uno specifico volume e lo tirò. Subito, il mobile incominciò a scivolare all'interno della parete, rivelando una scalinata bianca illuminata da lampade a neon che scendeva nelle profondità della terra. L'uomo lo guardò.

«Forza, non aver paura. Ti sto portando da loro. Non sei eccitato alla prospettiva di rivederli?» poi iniziò a scendere.

Le scale conducevano ad una lunga rete di corridoi bianchi dentro al quale di muovevano scienziati e uomini armati diretti verso le proprie postazioni di lavoro. Kenjirou si ritrovò a pensare che quel posto somigliasse ad una vera e propria base segreta e cercò di non focalizzare i propri pensieri su ciò che di lì a poche ore sarebbe successo.

Si fermarono di fronte ad una porta chiusa e l'uomo – Shirabu aveva scoperto che si chiamava Shibuzawa quando una delle donne lo aveva salutato – lasciò che l'autista che aveva accompagnato lì Kenjirou la aprisse. All'interno non c'era nulla, se non un vetro oltre il quale, stesi su due letti e attaccati a varie flebo, con un monitor cardiaco a registrare i loro segni vitali, c'erano Yukine e Fuyuki.

Kenjirou sgranò gli occhi e si avvicinò alla superficie trasparente, posandoci sopra le mani e sentendo le labbra tremare. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e chiuse gli occhi, posando la fronte contro il vetro e reprimendo un singhiozzo. Loro erano lì ed erano ancora vivi.

Shibuzawa posò le mani sulle sue spalle e osservò i due bambini, mormorando. «Come vedi, sono perfettamente sani.»

Il castano si passò una mano sugli occhi e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il monitor segnare i battiti regolari dei loro cuori, poi sibilò. «Che cosa vuoi da me?»

«In realtà è molto semplice.» rispose il vecchio. «Hai due alternative. Opzione A: prendi i tuoi figli e sparisci del tutto dalla vita della tua anima gemella. Opzione B: faccio fuori i tuoi amati bambini e successivamente anche te.»

Shibuzawa fece scorrere una mano sul ventre del più piccolo e mormorò. «Pensa bene anche a cosa sarebbe meglio anche per lei. Ti lascio un po' di tempo per pensarci.»

Si allontanò e lasciò la stanza. Il castano strinse gli occhi e scivolò lentamente lungo la parete, lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo e lasciando che le lacrime gli bagnassero le guance.


End file.
